Poisoned Memories
by smfan
Summary: Kagome turns evil and Naraku wants her to kill her friends who she thinks are her enemies. And nothing can save her from the spell Naraku put on her except one thing.I am very bad at makeing summaries, it'll be better if u read the story. Pls send reviews
1. Trick or Treat

**_Ok, guy's here's what's going on. Everyone's in confusion. Naraku is the only one who knows how the Shikon Jewel came to be and all the demon slayers, except Sango, are dead. Inu-Yasha and the others must find out how it came to be in order to make the shards to become one whole jewel. To find out, they have to ask Naraku. And as a bonus, Sesshoumaru likes Kagome. Even more to worry about Kagome has a shard inside her body somewhere. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters unless I created them. _**

**_Chapter 1- Trick or Treat_**

Everyone was asleep in a cave, all except Inuyasha; he was too busy sulking because he missed dinner, which was ramen. (Don't forget, Inuyasha LOVES ramen!)

_Stupid girl_, he thought,_ she should have saved some ramen for me. But n_o, "'she didn't make enough'", he mumbled angrily at the thought. "Oh well, I get twice as much tomorrow night." At that, he fell asleep.

-**Morning-**

Shippo woke up at the smell of breakfast. "Yummm... that smells good, Kagome. What is it this time?" he asked anxiously.

Kagome smiled, "It's oatmeal, my mom said that she needed to get rid of it so I brought it here."

**Author's Note:_ I know it's a stupid breakfast, but it is the best I can do at the moment._**

"So are you going to make enough for everybody this time, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, still pouting over last night

Kagome looked at him surprised, "Are you still sulking? Jeez, I said I was sorry."

"Feh" came the famous reply from Inuyasha.

"Besides, Inuyasha, you get twice as much tonight ", Miroku said calmly.

"Yea, Inuyasha, you need to stop pouting and be grateful", Sango said, to him warningly.

"Whose side are you guy's on, anyway", he said angrily. They all look at Kagome then to Inuyasha stupidly. "Oh forget it, I'm going for a walk" he stomped off.

Sango smiled, "Thanks for breakfast, I'm going to go find food for Kilala." She got up and grabbed her weapon.

Miroku said happily, "I'll join you" rubbing his hands.

Sango smirked, "Fine, Shippo gets to come with us to keep an eye on you."

Miroku frowned and sighed, "Fine, though I don't see why you can't trust me."

Shippo said as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder, "I think it's because you're a pervert."

Miroku smiled, "Why what ever do you mean?" he said innocently as they left. Sango's voice saying, "You know very well what he means!"

Kagome cleaned up the breakfast mess. It took only a few minutes. A few seconds after she finished she felt a jewel shard near by. She grabbed her bow and arrows and ran outside. _Everyone's left_, she thought, _so I'm going to have to do this on my own_. She ran into the forest. After awhile, Kagome stopped where the shard should have been, but she couldn't see it. She looked around then looked up. "Aha, there it is" she said out loud. But of coarse, a demon had it, but she couldn't see what demon it was.

All of a sudden, the demon jumped from tree to tree, further into the forest.

Kagome slid an arrow onto her bow and ran after it.

**-Back at the cave- **

Everyone came back, except Kagome.

Shippo asked confused, "Hey where's Kagome?"

Miroku, with a handprint on his face, said, "I don't know"

"Do I have to do everything", Inuyasha said crossing his arms. He saw them look at him with hope. "I guess so" he sniffed the air and caught Kagome's scent, but also a demon's scent. "No, it can't be... let's go now!" he ran outside following her scent, while others following behind.

Kagome stopped running, out of breath. She aimed her arrow at the demon and fired.

The demon saw it coming and dodged it.

Kagome said to him, "I've had enough chasing you, come down here and face me...Naraku."

Naraku laughed and jumped down a few feet away from Kagome. "So you figured it out, have you? Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait for your friends."

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome, "You don't need to do that we're here all ready."

"Why are you here, Naraku?" Miroku asked him.

Naraku laughed evilly, "I believe you are wanting to know how the jewel came to be, correct?"

"You know? Wait of course you do" Sango said angrily.

Shippo frowned, "I bet that he isn't going to tell us, unless we give him something in return."

Naraku smiled, "Ah, the rodent is a smart one, you are correct."

Inuyasha wasn't liking the way he was laughing and smiling. "So, out with it already, what is it that you want?"

Naraku laughed, "Don't worry, rest assured, I don't want your shards, just yet. I can get them easily by taking them. No, I want something else, something more precious and more valuable than the shards..."

Inuyasha growled, really not liking what he was about to hear.

"What is it?" Miroku said frowning.

"I want... Kagome" he laughed as they stood there shocked.

**_I know, I know, it's a cliffe on my first chapter. Naraku laughs too much, oh well. This is my first fanfic to please review and tell me how you like it and anything else you want to tell me._**

**_Next chapter preview- What does Naraku want with Kagome? Will Inuyasha let Kagome go with Naraku? If she goes with him, will Naraku kill her? Find out in the next chapter, I will send chapter 2 when I've gotten 8 reviews. I already have up to 13 chapters done so it's going to be good. _**


	2. Evil finally wins?

**_Thanks for the reviews guys_**** _keep on sending them, please! _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters unless I created them._**

**_Chapter 2 - Evil Finally Wins_**

**-Replay- **

"What is it?" Miroku said frowning.

" I want... Kagome" he laughed as they stood there shocked.

Inuyasha was first to recover; he stepped in front of Kagome protectively. "What do you want with Kagome?"

Naraku looked at him, " Precisely what I said, besides, it's the best way to hit you where is most hurts"

At that, everyone came out of shock.

Miroku angrily said, " Well you can forget it. Because it ain't going to happen, right Inuyasha!"

"Right!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh? So you don't want to know? That's fine by me." Naraku said as he turns to leave. Purposely going slow.

"Wait..." Inuyasha told him hesitantly.

Naraku stopped and turned, "What?"

Kagome inturrupted Inuyasha, "I will go but you must first give us the information."

Sango said to her worried, " Are you sure about this, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her, frowning, she nodded.

Inuyasha knew what she was up to and decided to play along.

Naraku smiled, "Alright then, we have a deal."

Naraku told them what they wanted to know and answered all their questions. "Now then, as for your end of the bargain."

Inuyasha put an arm in front of Kagome, "No way! But thanks for the info."

Naraku growled, "You tricked me!"

"You bet we did and there is nothing you can do about it!" Shippo spoke out.

"Oh really? I'll just have to take her by force then." Naraku smiled. His body then disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Miroku asked standing on guard.

"I don't know, I can't catch his scent." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome went behind Inuyasha, looking around when she felt two hands under her arms. "Eek! Let go of me!" Kagome squeeled as she was lifted into the air.

Inuyasha tried to grab Kagome's ankel. "Give her back!" he yelled.

Naraku said to them, "Don't worry, you will meet again, so until then..." Miasma surrounded them. Then they disappeared. The last thing Inuyasha saw was Kagome's shocked, scared,and sad face.

Inuyasha calls out Kagome's name and sniffed the air. "I can't catch her scent!"

Miroku whispered, "No..."

Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Why do you care so much for her?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Because, I ... I think I'm starting to love her."

Miroku said in a playful tone, "We suspected that." Patting his back.

"We told her that, but there were times where you didn't act like it." Sango confessed.

"Well I might have... we have to start looking for her" Inuyasha said.

Shippo crossed his arms, "Ok so, um, where do we start?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "We have to find Sesshoumaru to help us, first. Naraku is too strong... for now."

"And how are we supposed to find him?" Miroku asked, not helping with the situation.

Sango looked at him, "Inuyasha can sniff him out" **_(Duh) _**

Inuyasha shook his head, "Monks... Let's go"

They left to find Inuyasha's brother.

**_Hey guy's thanks for the reviews, even though I only got like three of them. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's so short._**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Kagome is in Naraku's castle and Kanna needs a playmate because her last one perished. Will Inuyasha find his brother in time to save Kagome? Read the next chapter to find out. _**


	3. Asking for help

**_Thanks for the reviews guys, keep sending them pls._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story, not even in chapters 1 and 2._**

**_Chapter 3- Asking For Help Isn't Always Bad_**

During the departure she saw miasma surround her and then suddenly fly to somewhere else.

Kagome looked around, "Where am I?"

Naraku said calmly, "You are in my castle"

Kagra appeared in the doorway, "You have returned? And you bring the reincarnation of Kikyo... I see you've been busy."

Kagome turned at the sound of Kagra's voice, "Who are you?"

Naraku looked at Kagra, "Inuyasha and his friends wanted information and in return I get Kagome"

Kagra ignores Kagome, "So I see, now what do you expect to do with her? I have a suggestion, Kanna needs a playmate... she is so unfortunate to have made her last perish." Kagra said calmly.

Naraku smiled, "We have the upper hand." , he starts to laugh.

Kagra got really confused, "Meaning what? What's so funny if Kikyo's still on the lose?"

Naraku looked at her, "Kikyo wouldn't dare try to come here, if she did, Kagome would already be dead and if Kagome dies, so does Kikyo. But also, while Kagome's here she can be Kanna's playmate for now. Kagra go find Inuyasha and find out any important information we may be able to use against them for an advantage."

Kagra sighed, "If I must" and she left.

Kanna grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come along wormling.."

Kagome thinks to herself, _What have I gotten myself into?_

Naraku smiled.

Meanwhile,

Shippo asked, tired from walking, "How close are we, Inuyasha?"

Kagra reached the group quickly, flying overhead in the feather, watching them.

"Can you wait!" Inuyasha said angrily." We've been doing this for hours, my brother isn't that easy to track!"

Miroku looked around the area, "Could it be that demon who frowns at you, in the tree?"

Everyone looked up.

Sesshoumaru asked angrily, "What's wrong? Why isn't Kagome here with you?"

Inuyasha explained what was going on.

"What!" he exclaimed.

Shippo jumped behind Sango, "That's ... That's what happened, we need your help to... uh.. you can tell him Inuyasha, I forgot the reason."

"How could you forget the reason!" Inuyasha turned to him angrily.

"Well, uh, ... no offence or anything but, your brother looks and acts way too scary!" Shippo said nervously.

"Grrr, fine, we need your help to get Kagome back from Naraku." Inuyasha told his brother.

"I see, I should have known Naraku was too strong for you", Sesshoumaru said to him calmly, yet angrily.

Before Inuyasha was able to say a comeback, Kagra threw her "Dancing Blades" at the group. They dodged the attack though.

Kagra laughed, "How sweet, asking your brother for help, are we? This just gets better and better."

Miroku looked at her, and smiled, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Kagra." she replied.

"What are you doing here," Shippo asked.

"I am here to lead you to Naraku's castle, he would like to speak with you. But if I do lead you, you can't hurt my sister Kanna, she's just a child." She told them, telling it in the way Naraku told her to say it to make it sound real.

"What does he want to talk to us about? And how do you know this?" Sango asked untrustingly.

"Never mind that" she said to them. "Come with me, if you wish." starts flying towards a fake castle.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Shippo asked.

"It's the only way to get passed Naraku's barrier, Let's go." Sango said confidently. They followed Kagra, not knowing that it was a trap.

A half hour later, they arrived at the Phantom Castle.

"We're here", Kagra announced. At the sound of her voice the gate doors, to the castle, opened.

Naraku's puppet, which they didn't know it was the puppet, was waiting for them at the other end of the gate. "Welcome, I thought you would come." he said laughing.

Kagra jumped off the feather and went to Naraku's side.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's safe" Naraku simply replied smiling.

"Naraku, you know as well as I do, Inuyasha made the deal and not me, so hand her over" Sesshoumaru commanded.

"I don't think Kanna would like that, Kanna come her." Naraku said commandingly.

"But I just started taming her. Do I have to come?" a voice asked.

"Yes," Naraku said loosing patience.

"Ok", a little girl appeared by Naraku, "Can I finish taming her when we're finished?" she asked.

Sango said to Naraku angrily, "Taming her, by which way?"

Inuyasha looked at Kanna in disbelief. "This is the 'Just a child' Kagra was talking about? Naraku if she hurts Kagome..."

"Why would I ever let her be harmed?" Naraku interrupted. "You know as well as I do, I wouldn't let that happen."

"Then how is she taming her?" Inuyasha insisted.

Naraku smiled, "' Her' is not necessarily Kagome, it can be a villager for all you know."

"Oh? So you please the kid with villagers", Sesshoumaru said surprised, not really since he speaks in the same tone no matter what. "How mature, now down to business. Where's Kagome?"

Naraku shook his head, "I'll say it one more time, she's safe. Inuyasha, I never thought you'd turn to your brother for help, especially since you hate him."

"Yea well, you know the saying, desperate times calls for desperate measures!" Inuyasha replied, "Enough talk already!"

**Remember guy's this Naraku is the puppet, ok?)**

Naraku smiled, "Kagra, Kanna, you know what to do."

Kagra stepped forward, "Of course, Kanna you first."

Kanna lifted her mirror and made a tunnel of mirrors with Sango, Shippo and Miroku inside it, trapped. "I don't have to be careful with them, do I?" she asked innocently, or so it seems.

Kagra smiled at her, "Of course not." She sends her "Dancing Blades" at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"DIE!" The two brothers said at the same time. And they go and attack Naraku, obviously dodging Kagra's attacks and ignoring her.

"The fights over here boy's", Kagra told them while attacking them, harder this time, which knocked them down.

Sesshoumaru is first to stand, "I will destroy you and let worms eat your body" he said coldly.

"I'd believe it in a million years" she smiled and continued her attacks.

Shippo looked around, "Where are we?"

"A mirror type thing" Miroku said proudly.

"Nice description" Sango said sarcastically. "I have an idea." She lifted her weapon and called out," Boomerang Bone!" and threw it at the mirrors, but the didn't break. "What happened?" she asked confused.

Miroku took the prayer beads off his hand, "Wind Tunnel! They didn't even budge!" he said when he shut it off.

Kanna's voice echoed through the tunnel saying, "You're all gonna die." Suddenly the mirrors shows and image of Kagome... DEAD.

Miroku looked at the mirrors confused, "She can't be real, it has to be an illusion!"

**_Hi guys, I know it's another cliffe, Don't hate me, PLEASE! If I didn't put it there it would have been too short. Please keep on reading._**

**_Next Chapter Preview- What is Kikyo doing here, and what are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru going to do about her arrival and about Kagome? Find out in the next chapter. _**


	4. HELP!

**_Thanks guys for the reviews, and thanks Aneia, your review was helpful, 'cause yours is the longest and more detailed. Anyway, here's the next chapter and tell your friends about it too. Thanks_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters (what's her name) created. _**

**Chapter 4 - Help!**

**-Replay-**

Kanna's voice echoed through the tunnel saying, "You're all gone die." Suddenly the mirrors show an image of Kagome...DEAD.

Miroku looked at the mirrors confused, "She can't be real, it has to be an illusion!"

Sango picked up Kilala, "It looks real to me!"

Just then, Shippo remembered, "But Naraku said he wouldn't let her be harmed. Did he lie?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sango said in a both angrily and scared tone.

Miroku shook his head, sadly. "Poor lass..." then he just had to ask, he grabbed Sango's hand "Sango, will you bare my child?"

Sango slapped him, "This isn't the time, Miroku. And no I won't!"

Miroku thought for a moment, "I'll try to weaken the mirrors. Sango, When I say, throw your weapon and Shippo...uh.. try to do something." he told them sitting down and started meditating.

Shippo got an idea, "Hey, since these mirrors are made of ice, I can melt them!"

"How?" Sango and Miroku asked surprised.

Shippo smiled, "Watch, Fox Fire" he called as he waved his hand.A few seconds later, the mirror he aimed at turned into a puddle of water.

Miroku stood up, "It... worked?"

Kanna screamed out, "My mirror!" Kanna's image appears on all the mirrors. "I'll hunt you down one..by.. one", she said as she finished.

Sango took the chance and threw her weapon, "Boomerang Bone!"

Naraku, who is the puppet still, said, "Kagra, go help your sister, I'll take care of these two."

Kagra turned around, "Kanna!" She hurried over to Kanna's side and held her for she had fainted. "Naraku" she called to him. "They have beaten her!" Kagra got really angry, strong winds started blowing in. "Now you have angered me, just by making her faint!"

Miroku took off his beads from his hand, "Wind Tunnel!"

Sango turned to him, "You idiot! She controls the wind, Wind Tunnel!closeit off!"

"Oops" Miroku quickly covered his hand. While Sango threw her weapon at Kagra and it hits her.

Miroku smiled, "That helped"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha lifted his sword and called out his attack. "Wind Scar!"

The real Naraku, in their minds said," Kagra, Kanna come back to the castle. I think they got an idea of what they're dealing with."

The puppet Naraku laughed as it was destroyed, while Kanna and Kagra flew away.

Shippo sat down exhausted, "Did we win?"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, "No, we haven't got Kagome yet!"

Sango got some herbs from outside, "Let me heal your wounds" she said to the demon brothers.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat down.

Kikyo appears out of no where while Sango is healing Inuyasha. Kikyo came up to him and slapped him. She yelled at him angrily, "How dare you let Kagome fall into Naraku's hands!"

Miroku looked at her, "It's not like he planned it" he stated.

Kikyo asked angrily, "Explain" ignoring Miroku's words.

Sango looked at her, "While we do, help me heal these two."

Kikyo sat in front of Sesshoumaru and grabbed some herbs, "As long as Sesshoumaru doesn't bite me" she said as she was covering his wounds.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo while she worked, "You look so much like Kagome... but you have your own beauty."

Kikyo blushed at the comment, "I'm done"

Inuyasha got jealous.

Miroku whispers to Shippo, "I think Inuyasha got jealous at what Sesshoumaru said"

Shippo nodded in agreement, "I think so too"

Inuyasha glared at them, "I heard that!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned away from Kikyo and looked at Inuyasha, "Pity, I would have thought you'd protect Kagome more. I overestimated you", Sesshoumaru said with a grin. "Naraku is way too powerful for you!"

Inuyasha put his hands on his knees, when Sango finished, "You got more wounds than I do!" he said angrily.

"By your hand," he shot back. "Are you blind? I was on your side not him!"

"I think he's used to battling you, that's all", Shippo said trying to make them stop fighting. "Anyway, how are we supposed to get Kagome back? What do you think he's going to do with her?" he asked worried.

Kikyo answered his question, "Marry her, mind control her, destroy her" she looked at their faces. "I'm telling the truth" she said innocently.

Inuyasha sighed, "She's right"

Miroku frowned, "We saw an image of Kagome... dead"

Sango put the herbs away and said, "It looked real"

"And it might have been true" Kikyo said calmly. "I haven't sensed her energy since before Naraku took her into the barrier, that's way I came over here to find out, my theory was correct."

Meanwhile, in her room Kagome (**_that's right she's not dead, if she were Kikyo would be too)_** tried to contact Kikyo. '_Kikyo..Kikyo can you hear me?_' she thought to her.

Kikyo looked at the others shocked. "I stand corrected!" she said apologetically.

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "What? Why? What's going on?"

Kikyo ignores him and said to Kagome. '_Kagome, are you all right? What's happening?'_ she asked._ 'You realize our lives are linked? If you die I do too, since I'm just a sprit in flesh. If I die you don't, Naraku will kill you sooner or later_' she warned.

Kagome replied, _'I'm fine, but I think he wants to do something else; he won't kill me unless you come here. I think he wants me to be evil._'

Kikyo screamed, "What! It's just like I thought!" the she said to Kagome. _' He plans to wed and mind control you! Kanna might not have succeeded but he will, he's strong enough! Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have teamed up, I'll join them, but I won't go near the castle. Do you know its location? Anything? Describe it.' _she asked hurriedly.

Kagome explains what the castle looks like,_ 'The castle is on a cliff; I think the cliff is called Onigumo mountain. You have to hurry and tell the others to come before...'_ something cut her off. Kagome looked around and she saw... "Naraku!" she screamed.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Kikyo yelled. "Darn it, Naraku cut us off!" she told them.

Inuyasha stared at her, "What's wrong?"

Kikyo looked at him worried, "He plans to mind control and marry Kagome, and then he cut us off! She's on a cliff called Onigumo...something... I can't remember."

Inuyasha stood up, "Then that means she's in trouble"

Kikyo nodded, "I fear that's true, before he cut us off she said to hurry and tell you guys to come."

Inuyasha leaned against a tree and closed his eyes "That bastard!"

Shippo thought for a moment, "Do you mean Onigumo Mountain? That's were I used to live" he exclaimed.

Kikyo looked at him, hopefully, "Was there a castle?"

Shippo nodded.

"That's the place, we must go but he'll suspect that, we have to wait and I can't get near the castle, Naraku will sense me and kill her." Kikyo warned.

Inuyasha frowned._ I hope you're ok, Kagome. I'll be there soon, _he thought to himself. "Ok, what's the plan?"

Naraku smiled, "I see you contacted somebody", he said as he laughs, "She will be of no help to you now."

Kagome took a step back and each time she did, Naraku walked towards her until she hit the wall.

Naraku smiled as he continued walking to her. "You will do as I say from now on" he said as he reached out to grab her, but she ducked and went to the other side of the room.

"I will never do as you say! Stay away from me, ya' freak!" she cried out. She kept on running from him, while doing so she was able to contact Kikyo. '_Kikyo, you must come now, he's trying to make me evil right now! Help me!'_ then she had an idea and tried it. _' Inuyasha? Help me, Inuyasha. PLEASE!'_

Kikyo froze what she was doing as she heard the words from Kagome "We must go help Kagome, Naraku is trying to make her evil at this very moment!"

After Kikyo said that, Inuyasha froze from what he heard in his head. "What the...there's something in my head, i can't make it out"

"It's Kagome, she trying to contact you too." Kikyo said. "What did she say?"

Inuyasha listened as the voice repeated what it said, "She's calling for help and she sounds urgent" he looked at everyone one.

"We must go, NOW!" Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku had enough and called out, "Kagra, come here"

"Yes? I am here" she said as she appeared at the door way.

"Grab her and hold her still for me" He commanded.

Kagome looked at Kagra._ Oh no, I can't dodge both of them!_ She thought. She screamed as Kagra appeared out of nowhere, behind her. "Let go of me!" she yelled as Kagra pulled Kagome's hands behind her back.

Naraku put his hands over Kagome's ears. "You can not escape me" he said as the evil went into Kagome.

Kagome screamed as it was entering her body. Her pure light shown brightly from her body, it was now slowly, but surely becoming black.

Meanwhile, the group almost had the cliff in sight, when a huge black burst of energy appeared in the sky.

"What is that?" Shippo asked.

"It's Kagome, her pure light is going black, black enough for all of you to see. We must hurry!" Kikyo said as they ran faster.

Naraku smiled and let go of Kagome. "She's ready" he said greedily, happily

"Not quite". the now evil Kagome said. "I need a way better outfit than this." She looked down at her school uniform. "How else am I going to battle them?"

Naraku smiled, "How right you are, Kagome. You can tell Kikyo to come to the castle. Kagra, when she is finished, take her for a change of cloths."

Kagome concentrated,_ 'Kikyo, can you hear me?'_

Kikyo stopped running and said to the others, "It's Kagome" Then said to Kagome, _' Are you alright?'_

Kagome smiled, _'Oh yea, I'm fine. Kikyo, you are able to come to the castle now. I...I've knocked out Naraku'_

Kikyo looked at her friends, "I'm able to go to the castle now. She says she knocked out Naraku"

Shippo smiled, "Yay, let's go get her then"

Kikyo frowned, "Ok, but be on your guard. It didn't sound like Kagome and this time when she contacted me, I felt that she's planning something...horrible"

Everyone nodded and ran off again.

Kagome smiled, "They're coming, including Kikyo" she said laughing evilly.

"Kagra, you may take her now" Naraku said.

"Come along, sweetie. Let's find you a new look" Kagra said as she lead Kagome out.

"Inuyasha, I keep my promises." Naraku said smiling. "You will see her again, but I never said she'd be the same person" he laughs.

**_Thanks everyone for your reviews, please keep sending them. And sorry it took so long to put this up. Incase any of you are wondering, I DON'T HATE KAGOME! Please keep reading._**

**_Next Chapter preview- Sesshoumaru admits his feeling for Kikyo and Inuyasha sees them kissing and gets jealous. Will he continue trying to win back Kikyo or will he go for Kagome? But wait, she's evil, what will he do now? And there is some one in the trees accusing the entire group for using and lying to her! Find out why in Chapter 5._**


	5. Surprise!

**_Thanks everyone for your reviews, even though I only got a few of them. Well at least I have at least a few loyal readers. Thanks Aneia and WichyGirl99 and the rest of you. I'm glad that at least some of you guys to enjoy it. And if you can, would you please tell others about my story? It would mean a lot to me. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters unless I created them._**

**_Chapter 5- Surprise_**

"We..need to ... stop to..rest...for the...night" Sango said panting.

Everyone stopped running and agreed with Sango. Everyone was panting except for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippo, who was asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku started a fire, when he finished he saw Sango laying down by a tree. He smiled and started to walked over to her. But before he was able to get into a good enough distance to her, she hit him on the head with a branch.

"Don't even think about it, Miroku." Sango said without opening her eyes.

"Yea, why don't you stop being a pervert and you may get a better life" Inuyasha said trying not to laugh at the bump on top of Miroku's head. But to no prevail, he laughed anyway. He fell on his back from laughing so hard.

"Yea, yea laugh it up doggie. Just wait 'till I'll get you." Miroku groggily said with his face in the ground.

At the sound of Inuyasha laughing, Shippo woke up hungry. "Yawn... Who's going to make dinner, I'm starving!" he said as he scratched his head in confusion, basically wondering why Inuyasha was laughing

Kikyo grabbed a bowl, "I will, I'll go get some water from the near by stream" she said as she left.

Inuyasha looked around," Hey, where did Sesshoumaru go? Uh...Who cares where he is, I'm going to go talk to Kikyo." he got up and left the group mumbling why he even mentioned Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo sighed, "Man, I feel so stupid. The only reason they want me here, is because Kagome is in danger and I can speak with her." she sighed again.

Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. "That's not true" he said as he walked with her to the stream. "I'm not sure about the others, but I want you with me." He took the bowl she was carrying and filled it some water, then put it on the ground by her feet.

Kikyo blushed, "They don't like me. Even Inuyasha wants her more than me" she told him, without really knowing it might be true.

Inuyasha came close to the clearing and heard Kikyo and Sesshoumaru talking in the center of the opening.. He ran behind a tree so they wouldn't see him, although Sesshoumaru might catch his scent, he didn't really think about that at the moment.

"Do you really care for that idiot when I've loved you since I first saw you 50 years ago?" he said as he lifted her chin and kissed her.

Inuyasha's jaw drops as he stares at them for a moment, then he left, feeling like he's been betrayed. They stopped kissing after a few seconds.

Kikyo hugged Sesshoumaru, "Thank you for loving me" she said softly.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Someone loves you now." A female voice called out, echoing through the area, in the trees. "Well, to tell you the truth, LOVE STINKS. IT'S NOTHING BUT MISERY!"

**(Just so you know, I don't feel that way at all. Back to the story)**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha reached camp and sat on a branch in a tree grumpily. Not even noticing the hand mark on Miroku's face.

Miroku looked up from staring at the fire, "Why the long face Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"Where's Kikyo?" Sango asked, crossing her arms.

Nothing.

Miroku frowned, "Whatever, anyway Sango.."

"Don't even think about it you lecher!"

**(Back to the two lovebirds)**

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru broke apart and looked around.

Kikyo, having an arrow ready, asked, "Who's there?"

"Someone you used and lied to" the voice replied. "And it wasn't just you either, it's everyone else in your group too!"

"Who have we lied and used? I don't know anybody, do you Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked surprisement clearly written on her face.

He shook his head, "None... What's your name? Show yourself, now!" he commanded the girl.

The voice laughed in a familiar way, "Like I'd tell you what my name is! Especially if you already know it. Maybe this will give you a clue." There was a rustle somewhere in the trees, and then it was quiet, too quiet.

**_(A.N. I've always wanted to say that, LOL)_**

Sesshoumaru barely saw a pink object fly towards him. He grabbed Kikyo and jumped out of the way and landed a few feet nearer to the stream. A huge blast of dust, dirt and leafs erupted when it hit the ground. When the smoke cleared, there was an arrow in the spot where they had once stood.

"And I'm not coming down, just so you know" the voice said mockingly. "You are not the boss around here and of me"

**(Back at camp)**

Everyone looked in the direction where the explosion came from, Miroku having more hand marks and bumps on his face and head.

"What was that?" Shippo asked.

"Let's go find out, Inuyasha you go there from the trees" Miroku said.

They ran to the area while Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree quietly, so quietly they thought he was still back at the camp. They stopped as they came in the area where Kikyo and Sesshoumaru where.

"What happened here, guys?" Sango asked, looking around with her weapon raised

"There is someone in the trees, be careful" Kikyo warned, not looking at them.

"Oh, that's Inuyasha" Shippo said proudly from being right for once. Or so he thought.

"No, it isn't. It's a female, she shot this, which made the explosion." Sesshoumaru said pointing at the arrow. "Besides, I can see Inuyasha right there. The girl, on the other hand, is not visible. She is moving to different trees each time I think I see her, she does it without making a single leaf drop." Sesshoumaru stated, not at all caring how the little kit felt.

"Whoa..." Inuyasha said in thought. He could only come up with one solution, "I'm going to see if I can catch and bring her out of hiding."

The voice laughed, "You...CATCH...ME?" she laughed some more. "That's highly unlikely. If your brother can't find me, how can you possibly even hope to? My scent is disguised, so your nose won't be able to help. As a bonus, you can't see me either, but... I can see you.."

"Hey, I'm totally different from Sesshoumaru! So don't you dare compare me to him!" Inuyasha yelled, getting annoyed with her. _Who does she think she is, anyway? Talking to me like that!_, he thought to himself.

"I have to agree with him, I am far more superior than he is" Sesshoumaru said, knowing it would get Inuyasha mad. The only reason why he did it, is because Inuyasha fights better when he's angry or when he's protecting Kagome. And she wasn't there at the moment.

**(Or was she... J/K or just kidding lol. I just had to put that. Back to the story)**

"Aww, did I hit the little doggie's nerve's? So sorry.." she said it as if they were baby's crying. "Oh... by the way. If you look, Sango doesn't have her sword by her side anymore. I would have taken the boomerang then you would see me and she'd notice right away."

Everyone looked toward Sango as she checked to see if her sword was there. "She's right. Give me back my sword you thief!" Sango yelled angrily.

"I will in due time. I bet you didn't even notice I was there, did you?" She said, but you could hear the giggles in her voice.

Sango got even angrier. But since the rest of the group got there, Kikyo looked at the arrow, trying to figure out the clue the girl gave them, during the entire conversation. But, still listens to the girls' words.

"Oh, relax would 'ya! I'm back in the trees." the girl said as if it would make them feel better.

"And how would that relax us?" Inuyasha said searching the trees.

Silence."Hmmm, good point. Yes, it's true I learned some new tricks since the last time we met. Now I can finally kill you for killing my family!" she yelled.

"When did this happen?" Miroku asked confused.

"You should know since you're the ones who did it!"

"Why are you hiding? Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled getting really impatient with the woman.

She giggled, "Alright, but you might not like how I do it..." Inuyasha looked around then at the ground to see if she was there. Suddenly, he saw something go across his face to his neck as one of his hands were pulled behind him. "What the..."

"Wrong person to watch.." the girl whispered in his ear.

Everyone, on the ground, looked up and saw that the girl had the sword at Inuyasha's throat. She was wearing light blue cloths. Her shirt was held up by yarn tied behind her neck, though it connected at the back too, it covered her chest and showed her entire midriff. She had a skirt that had two cloathes hanging to her knees on both sides. **(Of coarse it will cover her body part)** It is connected by two huge strings of yarn on each side of her hips. She had cris-cross knee-high socks and her shoes, of coarse, are like Sunday shoes except with no high heels, also the color of light blue. Her face was in the shadows so no one can see her face.

Miroku smiled his usual pervertedsmile when he sees a pretty lady, but this one was bigger. For he saw how much of her body was exposed. "Who are you? What are you doing this?" he asked.

The girl smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know.. Oh, the answer to your future question is, NO! No one would want to bare your children!" she spat at him.

Miroku stood there dazed.

Inuyasha growled, "Hey, why don't you watch what you say. That's my friend you're putting down!"

She giggled, "Funny...You care for him, don't you? You care for everyone in your precious little group."

"Yea I do, so what's it to you!" he asked not liking the tone she has in her voice.

"YOU NEVER ONCE CARED ABOUT ME!" she yelled and she removed the sword from his neck, dropped it, and pushed him out of the tree. But before anyone got a good look at her face she tried to leave but froze when she heard Kikyo's voice at last.

Kikyo heard what the girl had said, "Inuyasha, she's..."

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

**_That's all guys I hoped you liked it. I know I did. Sorry it took me so long, I got a few replys saying they wanted more details, plus I am only able to do it at school AND I have homework. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It took me awhile before I liked what I put down. By the way, I have up to 15 chapters on paper so far. You're going to LOVE IT, I promise. Keep sending me reviews, thanks._**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Kagome decides to play a little game of PISS THE DEMONS OFF before she goes back to the castle and Sesshoumaru is included. What will he do? What will Inuyasha do? What's awaiting them at the castle? Read the next chapter to find out._**


	6. Plans for the group

**_Sorry if the other chapter was too short. I wanted the suspense to be intense this time. LOL sorry. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Was the last chapter descriptive enough? I hope it was. Well, here's the next chapter._**

**Chapter 6- Plans**

**Replay:**

"Inuyasha, she's..."

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"It's about time you figured it out, I was getting bored" she said turning back around facing them.

"Kagome?" Shippo said looking at her funny.

"Humph, you always were slow. Why don't you grow up and start doing something besides watch a fight!" she yelled at him.

"Wha...But I'm just a kid..." Shippo said as he sat on the ground upset and started to cry.

Kikyo fired an arrow at Kagome. But Kagome saw it coming and dodged it by jumping out of the tree onto the ground. "Kikyo, you fire that arrow at me to kill me." She wagged a finger, signaling that Kikyo was a naughty girl and made the clicking sound with her tongue. "Have you forgotten? I die, you die" she said standing up, smiling.

"Then that's what will happen, if it's to stop you. It's a risk I'll have to take." Kikyo said placing another arrow onto her bow.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Good, come to the castle then. I have a little game set for you, and it will begin as soon as you're ready. The game will be called The Battle to the Death. You can beg for mercy if want as well" She laughed evilly, walking up to her.

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango called throwing it at Kagome. Kagome jumped back and dodged the weapon heading toward her. "I don't think that's Kagome! She would never act like this!" She pointed out

Kagome laughed again and put a hand on her wrist, "Well maybe I should let these two doggies here get a sniff of my scent and tell you the truth." she said wiping something off her arm.

In an instant Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's scent, as if it had been there all along. They had a look of confusement, surprise, anger, and sadness one imprinted on their faces. Everyone stood there, starring at them. Wanting the two demons to tell them that it wasn't Kagome. But that wasn't the answer they got.

"S-She's telling the truth. It- it is Kagome" Inuyasha said starring at the once caring, nice girl he once knew.

The group looked at Sesshoumaru, hopeful that Inuyasha might be wrong. But he nodded his head, saying, "Inuyasha speaks the truth. Though I wish it wasn't true as much as you do."

"Now do you believe me?" They all looked at her again. "Of course not, why am I even asking that question? You never believed me! You only believe everyone except me, and to stop me from going back home, Inuyasha led you all to my house and KILLED MY FAMILY! YOU WILL PAY!" Kagome said going for Inuyasha first. "You're first traitor"

Sesshoumaru went in front of her and tried to grab her by the throat. But Kagome jumped onto his arm with ease. She smiled, "Hi, there. What's the matter, did I hit your little doggie nerve by threatening your worthless half-breed of a bother! Or was it by challenging your lover, Kikyo?" she smiled as he got angry when she mentioned that. She waved a hand and put it over her face and frowned. "Oh no, I got you mad. I'm a bad, bad girl. So sorry...NOT." she laughed.

_What's going on?_ Sesshoumaru thought, _She's enjoying this? She dodged my attack easily without even blinking and landed on my arm as well. She's toying with me, like I used to do with her. She's getting revenge be making me look like an idiot. S_tudying the gleam she had in her eyes, he noticed something else was in her eyes, too. Which took by a little surprise, though it wasn't shown on his face._ Her eyes... they aren't normal. They look like..._ Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed that Kagome's smile grew bigger as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Sesshoumaru put his arm down and she landed lightly on the ground. "Stop toying with me. I know what you're trying to do" he said calmly, yet deadly.

Kagome was about to reach for something when she heard a voice, the voice of her "_lover." Kagome come back, we must prepare for the games,_ he said. _Of course, I am on my way. Naraku. _"Oh you do, do you?" she replied to Sesshoumaru's remark. "I would love to stay and chat. But at the moment, I must leave you now." she smiled when they all looked at her more confused (if possible). "Ta- tah" she wrapped her arms around her waist and disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Shippo asked.

"To Naraku's castle, waiting for me to come" Kikyo said replacing her arrow back into the quiver.

"We'll all go, no one is going to die, not even Kagome. We have to bring her back" Inuyasha said. "Let's go"

They all start walking to the castle. But they didn't know that Kagome went back into the trees wanting to finish her little game. So before they took their tenth step, she shot another one of her arrows right in front of the group.

Inuyasha growled, knowing that it was Kagome. "Will you stop that? It's getting annoying!"

Sango sighed, "How long is she going to keep this up?"

"'Till she finished with her game" Kikyo said looking in the trees. "I thought you wanted me to come to the castle to play the game, Kagome."

"I do, but I want to finish the game I'm playing now, with the two doggie's. I wonder how the lecherous monk feels right now, after I spoke the truth."

Miroku just crossed his arms and frowned. Trying to think happy thoughts, which were, of coarse, perverted thoughts.

Sesshoumaru looked in the tree Kagome was in. "You do know that Inuyasha and I can still catch your scent, don't you?"

"Yes"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Well then, I guess I'll play the game you devised." He stretched his index and middle finger and his nails started glowing. A whip came and headed for the tree Kagome was behind. The tree was ripped in tiny pieces.

"Hey, are you trying to kill her or something?" Shippo asked. "She might be dead now 'cause of you!"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "She's not dead, if she were, Kikyo would be too. I'm not trying to kill anyone at the moment."

Kagome laughed, "Yea, he's just messing around. But that's not my game, Sesshoumaru."

"Then what is your game?" Sango asked.

Kagome went out of the trees. "The question should be: ' Where is the game going to be held?' It's going to be held at the castle. I'm just delaying you so Naraku can get it set up and ready. And now it is." She did the same movement she did before and disappeared. But this time she went to the castle. "See you at the castle, traitors"

"Ok, now we can go and save Kagome right?" Shippo asked.

"Yea, let's go" Sango said.

Inuyasha led the way. They all start walking to the castle, which may be their end.

**_Hi guys,_** **_I'm sorry it's so short, but it was needed. I hoped you liked it. Please send reviews and anything that you think should be done or if it goes to fast and you want me to make it slower. Though I don't know how yet. But yea, thanks._**

**_Next chapter preview- Kagome is ready to kill Inuyasha. What will happen to Kikyo and the others during the battle? How will Inuyasha keep everyone alive, including Kagome? Find out in the next chapter._**


	7. Choices

**_Thank you, thank you, and thank you for your reviews. I really, really appreciate it. I hope you like this one. Here it is._**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters unless I make them.**_

**_Chapter 7- Choices_**

**-Replay-**

Inuyasha led the way. They all started walking towards the castle, which may be their end.

Everyone was silent as they walked.

_'Funny, you care for him don't you? You care for everyone in your silly little group.' _Inuyasha thought back to what Kagome said to him. _'Yea I do, so what's it to you?' _When Inuyasha said that, he felt a tear drop land on his hand and her hand tightening on his wrist in anger. Inuyasha tightened his fist, she had told him what anybody would have, if he had continually called someone names and always yelling at them.

_What are we going to do? _Sango thought to herself.

_What sort of stragity am I going to use without harming Kagome?_ Kikyo thought, a finger on her chin.

_How are we going to get Kagome back to normal?_ Was what Sesshoumaru thought.

_How much further is that stupid castle? _Shippo thought tiredly.

_Oh my gosh! Wow, Kagome looked so hot and sexy and... Inuyasha would kill me if he found out that I'm thinking these things about Kagome..._ Miroku thought smiling, gleefully.

When they reached the castle, they saw Kagra flying above. (Purposely)

"There's Kagra" Shippo pointed out.

They rushed into the castle gates and they looked around.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Naraku was in a room, helping Kagome forget the pain by giving her more evil. Though she thought that it was a spell to ease the pain. While he was doing that, the jewel shard, which is inside Kagome's, started glowing by her heart. It still had a pure light, Naraku didn't notice it though. When Naraku finished he appeared a few feet in front of the group.

"Welcome back" He greeted them smiling. "Kikyo, you actually showed up?"

"For Kagome, where is she?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome came up behind Naraku and hugged him. One arm over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed.

Kikyo took a step back, "Kagome... you've been mind controlled, come back."

Kagome opened her eyes and lifted her head, her eyes were worse than before. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked angrily. She reached behind her and grabbed her bow and the quiver of arrows. Kagome readied the bow. "Remember what you said? You're going to try to stop me. Now what's going to happen if you can't even do that?" she smiled.

"We both die..."

Everyone in the group, looked at Kikyo.

"You've been doing you're homework, good girl. Now it'll be much more fun now. Your, so called, friends can help you if you'd like." Kagome invited.

"Ha! FIVE against ONE? That's not possible for a girl like you." Inuyasha almost laughed. "Especially since you're a mortal."

"Don't be fooled, Inuyasha! She easily dodged my attack before, she's not going to be easy to kill, let alone CAPTURE!" Sesshoumaru said frustrated.

Kagome smiled, "Oh, Sesshoumaru, are you still sore that I made a fool out of you?" she slapped her shoulder. "I'm a naughty, naughty girl. I didn't mean to hurt your little doggie feelings. But thanks for the complement."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

Inuyasha looked at him funny. _Usually he'll attack if someone says stuff like that to him, _he thought. _What is he planning?_

Kagra was still flying overhead. "Alright, when I throw a "Dancing Blade" at the ground the Battle will begin. Make you're usless plan now and see if you can capture Kagome" she yelled to them.

Inuyasha told them his plan and they nodded in agreement. "We're ready"

Kagra raised her fan and threw a Dancing Blade, "Begin...**NOW!**"

**_That's it for this chapter. Sorry, it's another short chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please send reviews._**

**_Next chapter preview- The group tries to capture Kagome, but will it work? Will Kagome continue to play games? Find out in the next chapter._**


	8. The Battle

**_Hey guys, I'm glad you all liked those chapters. So sorry it was so short. But I'll make it up to you by making them longer. But it might not be all of them. I need to keep the suspense up. Here's the next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any characters unless I made them._**

**_Chapter 8- The Battle To The Death_**

**_-Replay-_**

Inuyasha told them his plan and they nodded in agreement. "We're ready"

Kagra raised her fan and threw a Dancing Blade. "Begin...**NOW!**"

The group split up and surrounded Kagome.

Kagome put her bow under her arm and examined her fingernails while yawning. "Oh no, I'm surrounded. What ever am I going to do?" she pouted. Then she smiled and in a flash grabbed her bow and fired an arrow at all of them.

They all dodged. Kikyo firing one of her own arrows to deflect Kagome's. Inuyasha cutting the arrow in half with his claws. Miroku protecting himself behind his staff. Shippo and Kilala behind Sango, who was protecting herself with her Boomerang. Sesshoumaru using his whip from his finger nails, but while he did he knocked Kagome's bow and arrows out of reach and out of her hands.

Kagome pulled out a little dagger she had on her hip.

"What use is that to you against us demons?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, do not be fooled. A dagger is very useful to a mortal if they know how to use it." Sango warned.

Miroku charged at Kagome from the right.

"Ooo, sending him are you?" Kagome asked giving off a sweet, sexy like, look towards Miroku.

"Huh?" Miroku looked around him. "Are you looking at me?"

Kagome smiled and motioned for him to "come here" in a sexy like way. "I got you where I want you now" she whispered

"Miroku, don't fall for that" Sango warned him.

Miroku smiled. He pulled off the beads from his hand and aimed at Kagome. "Wrong, I got YOU where I want you."

Kagome smiled as she was being sucked towards him. When Kagome was almost near the tunnel, Miroku shut it off and caught her arms and put them behind her back.

"Ooo, aren't we getting desperate" Kagome said sexy like, again.

Sango now ran forward and grabbed Kagome's feet. Sesshoumaru's turn came and he grabbed her throat. She just smiled.

Kagome laughed. "You think you captured me? Is this the best you can do? Are you really going to kill Kikyo?" she said mockingly towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru let go and stepped side ways so Inuyasha can do what was needed as he follows the plan. Inuyasha, now, grabbed her throat with one hand, the other behind his back getting ready for his attack.

Kagome frowned, "Not you again..."

That caught Inuyasha off guard. "W- what did you say?"

"I...Hate..YOU!" she slipped out of Miroku's and Sango's tight grasp on her and she jumped onto Inuyasha, giving him the full force of her weight.

"What the...?" Inuyasha said as he fell down on his back with her on top of him, his grasp on her throat let go. She had her knees and elbows on his stomach and her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't do anything to you, I didn't do anything wrong. Why do you hate me?" he told/asked her.

Kagome glared at him and got off him and stepped back, still having her dagger in her hands. "Since you can't fully remember, Kanna will refresh your memory of that fateful night."

Kanna lifted her mirror and it showed the group killing Kagome's family, Inuyasha leading the attack. 'Kill them, we can't have Kagome come back here.' Inuyasha said. The show ended.

Everyone stood there in unbelief.

"But we didn't do any of that" Miroku insisted.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He noticed that Kagome lowered her guard some, so he ran super-speed behind Kagome and grabbed her.

"Hey, let go of me you stupid dog!" she yelled struggling. She turned the dagger to face Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, look out! She's going to stab you" Sango yelled at him.

But it was too late, she stabbed him in the shoulder, but Sesshoumaru didn't let go or loosen his grip.

"Inuyasha, I can't continue with your plan. She is too dangerous to be alive." he said, and started to squeeze her.

Kagome stopped struggling, and tried to speak. "What..did you say?" she asked unable to get air.

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip a little, "I can't..."

"Not that" she interrupted, "Before that, what was it?"

Kikyo looked at Kagome's confused face and saw a pure light glowing inside of Kagome. "He said, 'Inuyasha'. Kagome, are you remembering?"

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and saw her drop her dagger. "Inuyasha, that is the name I said."

Kagome fell to the ground. "I...Inuyasha?" she put her hands to her head, shaking.

"Kagome, it's me. You need to come back," Inuyasha said. Hoping that she'd come back.

Naraku growled and looked at Kagra.

Kagra understood, wind blew around the area and miasma surrounded Naraku and Kanna. Kagra's wind picked up Kagome and her weapons and put her on the feather. She and Kagra flew into the miasma.

"Hey, com back here!" Sango yelled.

"You will pay for this, Inuyasha" Naraku's voice echoed through the air as they disappeared. Along with the castle.

"What the...what just happened?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Kagome was figuring out the truth when they took her." Kikyo said.

"Their going to have Kagome fight us more seriously now. We mush kill her or we die ourselves," Sesshoumaru said, coming up to them.

"No, there is a way. Don't give up hope. Kagome almost broke threw, that's why Naraku left." Kikyo encouraged.

Meanwhile, back at the real castle. Kagra put Kagome down when they arrived. "What happened?" she asked.

Naraku thought for a moment. "Something seems to be preventing my spell to fully work." He turned to Kagome. "Kagome, Inuyasha is not to be trusted. He is the one who killed your family." he convinced.

Kagome closed her eyes, "I know that, but..."

"You're just tired" Naraku interrupted. "Go get some sleep"

Kagome nodded and left. She went to her room and laid down on the bed. _Inuyasha, you will regret being born by the time I'm finished with you!_, she thought angrily. _'Kagome... you need to come back' _she heard Inuyasha's voice say. "No, leave me alone!" she sat up and yelled. She looked around, no one was there. She sighed, laid back down and went to sleep.

Naraku was thinking of something, when... "We have to find out what's going on. Kagra, go visit Inuyasha and his friends and find out what is going on." he commanded.

Kagra nodded and left, appearing shortly after, behind the group.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "So you're saying that the shard Kagome has is helping her?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yes, unless they take it, she will never be under their complete control. The stone is located by her heart, which will help to our advantage a lot."

"Yea right, now that I know what's going on, we'll be invincible!" Kagra laughed throwing a Dancing Blade at them and left.

Inuyasha growled, "Curse that Naraku!"

**_That's it guys, thank you for all your reviews. Hoped you liked this chapter. And as you can see, I'm updating a lot faster now._**

**_Next chapter preview- Naraku has Kagome's shard taken out and now Kagome is going to MARRY Naraku? Please, save Kagome, Inuyasha. You love her... don't you? The next chapter will probably be the longest out of all of them. I'm not keeping any promises, so keep on reading._**


	9. The Wedding

**_Wow, I got a lot of review this time. And yes Aneia, you're the only one who writes long reviews. But short ones are good too. Thanks guys for all your reviews. And new combers welcome. And as for you, alie104, thanks for the info, I couldn't spell Hiratikos so I used Boomerang Bone. I'm glad you like my story. Well here's the chapter you've been waiting for._**

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other character unless I created them.

**_Chapter 9- The Wedding_**

**_-Replay-_**

"...We'll be invincible!" Kagra yelled throwing a Dancing Blade at them and left laughing.

Inuyasha growled. "Curse that Naraku!"

Kagra arrived at the castle giggling, "Naraku, she has the shards by her heart, that's what's interfering."

Kanna smiled, "I'll ask her for it, she has taken a liking to me." she said, leaving.

Naraku looked at Kagra. "She wears it or has it inside her body?"

Kagra thought momentarily, "She wears it, I think, I left before they said more."

Kanna came back holding a bloody shard and some non-bloody shards. "She was asleep so I took them. There was also one inside her, so I gave her a drink to make the body cough it up." she explained why the shard was so bloody.

Naraku smiled, "Good job, both of you."

"Here" Kanna gave him the shards.

Kagra smiled, "We're invincible now!"

Naraku looked at her, "Tomorrow we'll confront them again, only one thing can break the spell and that's her's or my own death."

Kanna turned around, "Kagome? You're awake! Let's go riding, yes?" she asked anxiously.

"The evil warriors put an evil shard in you, so we took it out. That's why you were so tired and remembering things that never happened." Kagra explained.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you" she looked at Kanna smiling. "I would be happy to go riding with you"

"Before you go, I need to give you an energy boost to help you in the next battle." _When actually I'll put you under my complete control._ he thought evilly. "Come here"

Kagome kneeled before him and let him put his hands around her head. He put more evil into her.

"There you go, you may go now," he said calmly.

Kagome nodded and left with Kanna. Her eyes were completely brown. Not a glimmer or a different color in sight.

Kagra suddenly had an idea. "You should wed Kagome, before we leave tomorrow." She said happily.

Naraku suddenly turned on her and glared at her. "You DARE to tell me what to do, Kagra!" he asked approaching her with a deadly look on his face.

At this, Kagra got scared. "N-No, it' just this idea I have. Please," she said kneeling. "Please, hear me out."

"Stand up. So what is this plan of yours?" he patiently asked.

Kagra did as she was told. "You should wed Kagome before we leave tomorrow. If Inuyasha manages to take Kagome, she can marry no other until you're destroyed." She smiled and opened her fan and put it to her face. "And since that won't happen, imagine Inuyasha's pain and frustration!" she started to laugh.

Naraku sat down, "I thought you wanted Kikyo and Kagome to fight each other," he reminded her.

"They will, but I want to see Inuyasha's frustration, then desperation as the two girls kill one another." She laughed some more.

Naraku smiled. "I like the way you think. Very well, Kagome and I shall wed before dawn." He laughed with her.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was lying down when she felt something. She sat up quickly, "The jewel shard has been taken out!" Everyone looked at her. Tears appeared in her eyes, "We're getting farther away from her."

An image of Kanna appeared in front of Kikyo. "Kikyo, don't worry. Soon you will see Kagome." she started to giggle. "Don't worry, you'll be welcome to beg for mercy." the image disappeared.

Miroku frowned, "All they do is come to tease"

"And to disconcentrate us" Sango added.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "We have two ways to end this. Kill Kagome or die ourselves. If we can't "free" her, we have those choices. I'll take no part in the choosing because I could care less now."

Miroku looked at him, "Now that you and Kikyo are an item."

Kikyo blushed.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes"

"But if we kill Kagome, Kikyo will die too" Shippo said.

"I have found a way so that doesn't happen" Sesshoumaru informed.

Inuyasha stood up. "Feh, you guy's can choose. I don't CARE, not about Kagome, Kikyo or anything!" he left angrily.

"I guess he's jealous" Miroku frowned.

Sango shook her head, "Gee, ya think!"

While they were talking, they didn't know that Kanna's image was now behind a tree after she left earlier. She had recorded the entire conversation until Inuyasha left. "Naraku will love this," she whispered as the image left and went back to Kanna.

Kanna smiled, "Sorry I spaced out Kagome, I just told the evil people that they had to leave you alone."

"Thanks Kanna" she said.

Kanna looked at her worried. "You look pale, let's go back to Naraku." They rode their horses back to the castle and went inside. Kagra was there, she told them what was going on.

Kanna looked at Kagra worried, "Kagome looks spaced out. Can I go get her ready for the "Feast?"

Kagra nodded happily, "Sure, I'll help" They led Kagome to a special room. Kagra took some cloths out of a closet.

"I got some pretty dresses, Kagome" she said excitedly. "Choose one."

Kagome smiled and chose a pretty white dress. With the fabric dragging on the ground and a few roses on the around the waist

"That's a good choice, now let's get you ready" Kagra said. They put her hair up into a bun.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was trying to read Kagome's thoughts and heard that she was excited that she was getting married. "Guys, we must go" she said hurriedly.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome, she's going to marry Naraku" she explained.

"Let's go then" Inuyasha ran off and the others followed him.

Meanwhile, Naraku and Kagome were almost done with the wedding. Naraku looked at Kagome, "I do" he took her hand in his.

**_(A.N. I know I hate this as much as you do. I can barely handle writing it. Don't hurt me!)_**

Kagome smiled, "I..." A big crash was heard.

Kanna looked at them, "You guys continue, me and sis will check it out."

Kagra said calmly. "All that's left is to say 'I do'."

Inuyasha and Kikyo suddenly appeared in the doorway to the room. "We don't think that'll be possible." Inuyasha growled and drew his sword.

Kanna raised her mirror. "Mirror Trap!" she called, trapping Kikyo in a jar.

Kagra opened her fan, "Kikyo, you'll have to wait until Kagome's done. As for you Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha raised his sword over his head and called out "Wind Scar!"

Kagra laughs as the air around her vaporizes. "This is my territory. You dare to insult me with such tricks. This is a wind scar." A big gust of wind wrapped around Inuyasha and started crushing him. "I'll weaken you so Kagome can destroy you."

Kanna giggled, "That'll be fun, Inuyasha destroyed by Kikyo's reborn."

Kikyo was pounding on the jar. "Where are the others!"

They suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, we go lost in a maze but Sesshoumaru got us out." Miroku said apologetically.

Sesshoumaru called out warningly. "Careful!"

Kanna smiled, "Too late."

**_I hoped it was long enough for you. Thanks for reading it. Typing up the part of Kagome marring Naraku was hard, if you know what I mean._**

**_Next chapter preview- Everyone is being crushed and Kagome is...happy about it? Will she say the last two words? Will she destroy Inuyasha and the others? Keep on reading to find out._**


	10. The Hopeless Battle

**_WOW! I got a lot of new people reviewing. I didn't know my story was so popular. I'm glad you all liked my story so far. And yes this is an InuKag romance. And to Witchy Girl, I like spelling Kagra the way I have. Here's the next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters unless I created them._**

**_Chapter 10- The Hopeless Fight_**

**_-Replay-_**

Sesshoumaru called out warningly. "Careful!"

Kanna smiled, "Too late"

Kagra wrapped the wind, the same way as Inuyasha, around Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala, while Kanna trapped Sesshoumaru into the jar Kikyo was in.

Kanna laughed, "Trapped like a rat. Hey, this means I got some new pets...Naraku, can I please keep them?"

Kagra smiled, "Yea, we can put them all in the jar then take them out one by one, letting Kagome destroy them, or torcher them."

Kanna agreed, "I love the way you think, Sister"

Kagra laughed, "You are too sweet."

Sango. like everyone else, was struggling. "You...can't...do...this!"

"Must break free somehow!" Miroku grunted.

Inuyasha frowned, "We can't...Kagome might have been able to..."

Kagra smiled, "Inuyasha, Kagome will have fun with you... there is a word she can use that'll cause lots of pain. What was that word?"

"No one tell her!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru sat down, "No doubt I won't leave for awhile."

Kikyo was still pounding on the jar. "I can't break it!"

Meanwhile, Kagome was watching Inuyasha and the others being trapped and crushed. She smiled as they were giving up hope. She felt no sympathy and no pain. She couldn't wait to torture them.

Naraku smiled, "Kagome will never come back to you, so you might as well give up"

Kanna jumped happily. "Yep, my new mother gets to stay with me!" she stuck out her tongue out at them.

Inuyasha growled. "Wanna bet!"

Miroku looked at him surprised, "I guess he doesn't give up."

"He should" Kagra advised. "Kagome, do you remember the word for Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at Kagra, smiling. "Yu mean...'sit'?"

Inuyasha yelled. "No..." Kagra let him go as he fell to the ground.

Miroku said, shocked. "She hasn't forgotten it, like everything else!"

Kanna glared at them. "You dull brains. She was erased of all the bad things you did to her!"

Miroku frowned, "You mean, 'good thing'...OH wait!"

"Nice going!" Sango shouted angrily.

Kagra looked at Kagome, "You hear that Kagome? They admit to causing you pain and they're not even sorry!"

"No, that's not what I meant. We care for her!" Miroku said hurriedly.

Kanna raised her mirror, "Really? That's not what you said earlier" Everyone, including Kagome and Naraku, looked in the mirror as it played what she recorded.

Miroku's voice talked first, "All they do is come to tease..."

"And disconcentrate us." Sango's voice added.

They saw Sesshoumaru stand up. "We must decide. Kill Kagome or die ourselves. If we can't "get" her, I'll take no part in the choosing because I could care less now."

Miroku, again, "Now that you and Kikyo are an item"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha stood up, "Feh, you guys can choose, I don't CARE, not about Kagome, Kikyo or anything!"

They recording stopped.

Inuyasha tried to stand up. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Kagra said, "See, they aren't even sorry."

Kagome had her bow and arrows beside her, she readied it and aimed, "They will be soon enough." She was really angry; "Sesshoumaru will be next after Miroku, then Inuyasha"

Miroku grunted, "No I won't" without out anyone noticing, he uncovered his hand. "Wind Tunnel!"

Kagome let go of the bow and arrow so she wouldn't be sucked in and they were sucked in the tunnel, which was covered soon after.

Kagra knocked out Inuyasha so he wouldn't try and attack.

"Let me put them into the jar now." Kanna said.

Kagra nodded, "Okay, go ahead" she said as she released the wind from the group.

Kanna dropped all of them into the jar Kikyo and Sesshoumaru were in, all except Inuyasha. "Kagra, my jar isn't invincable to his sword." Kanna pointed out. "Put him into the room where his sword can't do anything."

While Kagra did that, Kanna shrunk the size of the jar so it can be held in two hands. Everyone inside shrunk with it.

Kagome walked over and picked up the jar. "They will live a long life, but it might not be a happy one." she smiled evilly. "I will keep them in my room for now." She looked at Naraku with sympathy. "I hope you don't mind, Naraku, but we're going to have hold off on the wedding."

Naraku nodded and left the room.

Kagome smiled at Kanna and Kagra, when she came back. "Thanks for everything. We can go riding later, ok?"

Kanna smiled and nodded.

Kagome went to her room and put the jar, with everyone in it except Inuyasha, on the bedside table a few inches away from her bed. She put a cloth over the jar. She took it off a few minutes later and she was back in her light blue outfit. She had put on a belt type thing, it had a star and a moon hanging down the middle of her skirt.

She sat on the bed. "You're lucky that I', letting you live after what you've done to me." she pointed behind them, "There is plenty of food and herbs and water behind you, Kanna installed it."

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru were sitting crossed-legged. Everyone else was asleep.

Kikyo looked at her, "How could you do this Kagome? Fight the spell"

"How could I not? All of you lied and used me. And as a bonus, you want me dead." Kagome said angrily.

Before Kikyo or Sesshoumaru could speak, Kanna came in.

Kagome looked at her, Kagra was behind her.

"Here is Inuyasha, we took his sword away from him. Here put it on, let's see how it looks." Kanna said eagarly.

Kagome went in her dresser and pulled out a red cloth. She tied it on her waist and put the sword in it. "How do I look?"

Kagra smiled, "It look better on you than it does on that half-demon."

Kagome laughed happily as Kagra and Kanna pampered her.

"Where do I put Inuyasha?" Kanna asked. Inuyasha had been floating behind her. Kagome pointed to the furthest corner from her bed. "You can put him there."

Kanna moved him to the corner. "I didn't put him in a jar because you can just say 'sit'. Can we go ridingnow?" she pleaded.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on them, so they don't try and escape." Kagra offered.

Kagome smiled, "Okay. Let's go Kanna." she left with the little girl.

Kagra grabbed a stool and sat by the door.

Kikyo frowned, "No wonder why she believes you. You treat her like family."

Kagra smiled, "That's because she is family now."

Meanwhile, Kagome and Kanna have been out for at least two hours now.

Kanna yawned.

Kagome looked at her, "Let's go back and get some sleep."

They turned their horses around and headed back for the castle.

At 11:00 pm, Kagome came to her room laughing, "Ok, get some sleep, alright?"

Kanna went to her own room, which was just down the hall from Kagome's room.

Kagra, who was still by the door, stood up.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on them for me, Kagra." Kagome thanked.

"No problem, I'll be going to bed now." Kagra said tiredly.

"Hey, do you want to riding with me tomorrow?" Kagome asked, not wanting to exclude Kagra.

"Sure, good night" Kagra smiled and left.

Kagome looked at the jar and saw that they were asleep, except Sesshoumaru who never sleeps but just has his eyes closed.

Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked down at the sword at her side and took it out of its sheath and examined it. _'This sword isn't even able to cut anything. Why does that demon have this useless sword?' _she thought to herself.

"It's not as useless as you think." Sesshoumaru said, eyes now open.

Kagome looked at him, "Can you read minds or something?"

Sesshoumaru grinned, "No, but other people might say other wise. You have the same look Inuyasha had when he first got it."

"So what can it do if it isn't useless?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"You should know, you've seen plenty of times on what it can do." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Kagome smiled, "Humph, oh ya. He used it on ME a couple of times!" she put the sword back in its sheath. "Get some sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow." she laughed and went in the drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out her dagger and put it under her pillow.

"What's that for?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyeing her.

"For Inuyasha, in case he tries something. And since I'm a light sleeper, it won't be a problem." Kagome said standing up. She went to her dresser and beside it was a switch, which was only activated and deactivated with her thumbprint. "There, if he tries to escape...well, he can't." She laughed a she went to the bed and laid down. "Tomorrow's going to be fun." She rolled over and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru frowned and decided to take her advice and go to sleep, but ONLY to renew his energy.

**_Hey guy's, I FINALLY made a chapter with no cliffe. I bet you're happy. YEAH! Hoped you liked this chapter as much as you had the others. Are you glad I didn't make Kagome and Naraku get married? I am that's for sure._**

**_Next chapter preview- Tomorrow's the first day of torcher and, thankfully, Kagome's not going to do it. She put Naraku... in charge of that? How long is she going to make them suffer? How can Inuyasha save Kagome when she's armed? How will the group get out of this mess? To find out... keep on reading._**


	11. The Challenge

_**OMG, I really got a lot of reviews this time, NOT! J/K. By the way, I'm going to be taking awhile to update on my next chapter, because I need to finish my story on paper first and I am only in the beginning of chapter 17 so be patient if I don't update for awhile. Hey, at least I gave you a warning, right? Oh and by the way, after this story is finished, I'll work on a sequel, I hope you guys will like that one as much as you do this one. Anyway, here is the next chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other character unless I created them out of my own head. **_

_**Chapter 11- Let the Game's Begin **_

Kagome woke up hearing a noise. She grabbed her dagger then quickly sat up. Holding the dagger by the throat of the person by her bed. Kagome smiled, "So you're awake now...Inuyasha"

Inuyasha, who was surprised, gulped. "How did you know I was awake?"

Kagome stood up, keeping the dagger by his throat "Wouldn't you like to know! You should have listened to Sesshoumaru. You should have gone back to sleep and leave me alone. He warned you that I had my dagger with me, but you didn't listen." She smiled, "I may get to cut something tonight."

"Yea well, next time maybe I will listen to him," Inuyasha grunted.

"You know, I can make you fall right onto this and it would be a fast death. But if I kill you I wouldn't have my fun, now will I?" Kagome grinned; "If you go back to the corner, I won't use this on you tonight." she lowered her arm. "I also know you were trying to get your sword back, well too bad."

Inuyasha growled, "Why are you doing this? It's not like you."

"Go back to the corner you were in and go to sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow. And don't even try to open that jar only Kanna and I can open it." Kagome glared at him warningly.

Inuyasha stayed where he was.

Kagome smiled, "Alright then. Have it your way...SIT!"

Inuyasha had forgotten that she remembered the word and fell. "Fine, I'll go back to the corner." Inuyasha got up and went to the corner backing away slowly.

Naraku suddenly appeared by Kagome, "Is everything alright in here?"

Kagome smiled, "Yea, just the stubborn dog trying to get his sword back." she hugged Naraku.

Inuyasha was taken by surprised when she did this. He looked at her surprised as Naraku hugged her back.

"Ok, then. Tomorrow _it_ will begin. Who would you like to go first?" Naraku asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "The fox-kit, Shippo and the cat-demon, Kilala. Then the demon slayer, Sango."

"What are you two planning!"? Inuyasha asked angrily.

Naraku looked at him, "You shall know as either torcher or **The Challenge**. When your day comes you'll find out why." he then looked at Kagome, "Get some rest," he said disappearing.

Kagome went to her bed and put the dagger back under her pillow, without letting Inuyasha see. Then laid down.

"Why are you doing this? We're your friends" Inuyasha frowned.

"No, you're not. You killed my family. Go to sleep." Kagome said, then went to sleep as soon as she was sure Inuyasha was asleep.

**Morning**:

Kagome woke up refreshed. She looked in the jar. The group was just starting to eat. "Eat your fill, it might help you for today."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "What are you planning for us?"

Kagome put on her shoes, "You'll see, ask your stupid half-demon brother when he wakes up." She went to the dresser and deactivated the switch.

"What's that switch do?" Shippo asked.

Kagome said without turning, "That is none of your concern. When I come back, you and Kilala will come with me." She left the room; a few seconds later came back, grabbed her dagger and the sword then left again.

Miroku sat in thought, "I wonder why she's going to take Shippo and Kilala..."

Sango grabbed Kilala, "She's not taking her anywhere."

"We don't have a choice at the moment." Kikyo said.

"I'm s-scared Sango.." Shippo winned.

Sango also hugged Shippo.

A few minutes later, Kagome came back and saw that Inuyasha was trying to open the jar. "Sit" she said irritated.

"Huh?" Inuyasha had been caught by surprise again, but he still fell (DUH).

Kagome pulled out her dagger and walked over to him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A prisoner trying to open the jar. I told you last night, ONLY Kanna and I can open it." She shook her head and grabbed the jar. "Come with me Inuyasha. Naraku wants you all to watch."

Inuyasha got up and followed her to a field that had walls on all sides. Naraku, Kanna, and Kagra were there waiting for them.

Kagome set the jar down on the ground. Kanna lifted her mirror and the jar grew to normal size. Then Shippo and Kilala started to float out of the jar.

"Kilala, Shippo" Sango yelled, trying to catch them but to no avail.

They were on one side of the field, Kagra was on the other. Kanna put a bubble around Inuyasha so he couldn't interrupt.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked.

"Meow" said Kilala.

**_(A.N. isn't that CUTE! I just had to have Kilala meow. Lol, ok back to the story.) _**

"This is kind of like a game. You have to defeat Kagra in order to go to the next round. For you, in order to go to the next round, you have to take her fan away. If you fail to get it today, you will get two more chances. If you can't beat her on the third try, you will be tortured for the rest of your life" Naraku explained.

Kagome turned to the rest of the group. "It will be different for the rest of you. First, you can't attack anybody except the person on the far side of the field. To defeat Kagra, you have to make her winds stop for 60 seconds. We'll tell you what to do on the next round. Also, before each round you get to practice for 2 minutes. Sango will fight tomorrow, Miroku the next day, Sesshoumaru and then Inuyasha. The last challenger you'll face is...me. Now then…"Kagome turned to face Kanna.

"What happens if we do attack someone from outside of the field?" Miroku asked.

"You will skip everyone and face me and it will be the battle of death." Kagome told them, not at all scared of what is to come and not turning. But everyone else, on the other hand, was.

"Let the game's begin!" Kanna said happily.

**_That's it for this chapter. Keep up the reviews. It really gets me motivated. Tell your friends about my story and tell them to read it, but DON'T give my story away! I want them to read it, not to be told about what happens if you know what I mean. If you didn't read the first paragraph at the top, do so. It contains important information for you. _**

_**Next chapter preview- Can Shippo and Kilala defeat Kagra or will they just quit? What's going to happen to them? Will Kagome let it go on or will she save the two munchkins? So many questions, so little time, so you have to read to find out what happens. **_


	12. Feelings

**_Hey, guy's. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, is that there will be a few more chapters coming up. The bad news is, is that it's not a lot more to go until it's done. But not to worry, I'll make a squeal. I hope you guys will like it. And this is the last chapter I'll probably update for a week or so, so bare with me, ok? Here's the next chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters unless I created them._**

**_Chapter 12- Feelings_**

**_-Replay-_**

"Let the games begin" Kanna said happily.

Kagra threw a few Dancing Blades at Shippo and Kilala.

Kilala grew and flew into the air with Shippo on her back, curled up scared.

Kagra threw more of her Blades. _I'll only go easy on these two since they don't know how to fight. I'll let them get my fan to make the others think that I'll be simple to defeat._ She thought to her self. "Serpent's Dance" Kagra called out.

Shippo screamed as Kilala dodged most of the attacks and got cut be others. But always going in a certain direction. He then realized where Kilala was going. Kilala circled around Kagra a couple of times then flew to the other end of the field.

As she was circling, Shippo jumped down without anyone noticing.

Kagra continued her attacks when suddenly Shippo jumped on her wrist and tried to grab the fan out of her hands.

Kagra shook her hand to get him off of her, but he held on. Shippo got the fan out of her hands after a few minutes of trying to pull the fan out of her grasp. "Ha, we did it, Kilala" Shippo said proudly. "Kilala we did it!"

"Humph, I was going easy on you. I knew you were behind me." Kagra said grabbing her fan back, out of the little kits hands. "Time for the next round."

Miroku watch the battle in shock, "He...did it? But he never fights."

"In the next round, you will face Kanna. You will get three chances as before. To win, you have to overcome all the obstacles and touch Kanna. She doesn't go easy for anyone. You have two minutes to prepare." Kagome said calmly, then left the room.

Shippo and Kilala went to their trapped friends.

Sango smiled, "You guys did good."

Miroku was still in shock, "How...How could he win when he's always scared!"

Sesshoumaru was still in the same spot, "It wasn't even a challenge."

Inuyasha yelled, "Tell me about it, I could have done it in 2 seconds.!"

Kagome had been watching Inuyasha, around the corner. She frowned,_ something doesn't feel right, the two little one's can barely put up a fight. But it's not just them. It's this whole thing that bothers me. _She thought to herself. She came back in the room and walked to Naraku.

The group went deathly quiet as she passes them.

Kagome glanced at them and continued on her way.

Naraku looked at her, "What is it?" he asked concerned.

Kagome pulled him out of hearing range, away from the group, and Kagra and Kanna came up to them as well.

The group saw them whispering things to each other, sometimes arguing. Then it seemed as if they agreed to something.

Naraku and Kagome came back and Kagra left.

Naraku looked at Kanna, "Put them back in the jar."

Kanna lifted her mirror and Shippo and Kilala floated back inside the jar.

Inuyasha was really confused. "What the heck is going on now!" he demanded.

"We have decided not to have them fight, they shall stay in the jar. As for the rest of you, you will fight." Naraku said calmly.

"Why the change in plans?" Kikyo asked, looking at Kagome.

Kagome ignored her and left the field. She went to her room. Kanna had teleported the group back to her room. Inuyasha was still inside the bubble and Shippo and Kilala were stuffing their faces with food. Kagome had to hold back a laugh at their silliness; it didn't even show on her face that she found amusement.

"Get me out of this...this thing!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him calmly, "Sit."

Inuyasha fell hard and the bubble popped. He hit the ground. "Uh...thanks, I guess."

Kagome went to her bed starring at the ground thinking.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't say anything, but just looked at him.

"Why did you let Shippo and Kilala go?" He continued. "I mean, not have them fight?"

She sighed, "Because they don't know how to fight. They would not have survived if they went against Kanna." showing a bit of her old self without even knowing it.

"Or because it didn't feel right, perhaps?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome frowned, "No! That's not it at all! Sango, you're up next tomorrow!" she said getting up, now her normal evil self, and left.

Sango frowned, "She's so much harder to talk to when she's evil."

Meanwhile, Kagome was outside sitting on the grass when Naraku came up behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Nothing, just thinking." Kagome replied, resting her head on her legs.

Naraku smiled his evil smile as his mind went through an evil plot.

**_That's it guy's, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it's so short. More good chapters to come though._**

**_Next chapter preview- Naraku has taken control of Kagome's body completely. Some is trying to contact Kikyo, but Kikyo is able to hear it when it's too late for Kagome, or is it? Can Inuyasha free Kagome? If so, how will he do it? Find out in the next chapter._**


	13. Free At Last Or Maybe Not

**_Hi guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to send this to you. But I think it's worth the wait. Please review this story and tell me what you think is needed and I will probably try to have it as you like it. Here's the next chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other character unless I created them._**

**_Chapter 13-Free At Last Or Maybe Not_**

Kagome headed back to her room, but this time, she truly wasn't herself. Her entire mood was different, the way her eye's looked are more different than before. Naraku had put a tremendous amount of evil energy inside Kagome. She has almost become like him. Her voice has a tint of his own. She is now under his complete control. He makes her move, eat, see, etc.

Kagome entered her room and saw Inuyasha talking to his friends. The group immediately noticed some was very different.

"What's going on?" Miroku said horrified.

Kagome/Naraku spoke, "The challenge has been canceled. Instead, you will get the real thing. First up, Kikyo." her face held no emotion at all.

Inuyasha heard Naraku's voice, but wasn't sure if it was Naraku. "Well, to get to my friends, you'll have to go threw me." he said, standing in front of the jar.

Kagome didn't even flinch or hesitate, not even blink. "Sit boy," she called out simply.

Inuyasha fell, but got back up, got ready to fight. He ran at her for a frontal attack.

Something came out of the ground from underneath Kagome's feet. It was the poison gas that Naraku uses to protect himself.

Inuyasha stopped and covered his mouth and nose. "What are you doing, Naraku? How are you able to do th-"

"Sit" she interrupted. "If I had known how much fun this would be, I would have done this a long time ago." she smirked.

Inuyasha got up and growled. But what Inuyasha didn't know was that inside; the real Kagome was trying to break free.

Naraku/Kagome continued saying, "Sit" and each time Inuyasha got up. But what Naraku didn't know, is that each time he made her say 'sit', the stronger Kagome's will became. After a while, she was able to contact Kikyo, but it came to her faintly.

_'Kikyo...'_came Kagome's words through Kikyo's mind.

Kikyo froze; she wasn't sure what it was that was calling her name, at first.

Sesshoumaru noticed, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I thought I heard someone calling my name." she said, confusion on her face.

Naraku/Kagome glanced at Kikyo, then back to Inuyasha dodging the attack he was making. "Sit, when will you learn, you can't beat me when I'm in control."

Inuyasha got up from the floor, again.

_'Kikyo...Kikyo?'_ Kagome thought to her friend. It was stronger this time.

Kikyo gasped, "Ka..Kagome?"

Everyone looked at her. "What is it?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome, she's calling out my name." Kikyo said unmoving.

"But how? She's being controlled." Sango pointed out.

"Only her body, but not her heart." she said, unable to understand what she was saying either.

"You are wrong, I control everything." Naraku/Kagome exclaimed.

"You wanna bet!" Inuyasha yelled charging at him.

"Sit, sit, sit!" Naraku/Kagome smiled. Then he/she froze, Naraku felt Kagome strengthening inside.

"Impossible..." he whispered.

Inuyasha looked at him/her, confused.

Then, out of nowhere, Naraku/Kagome started shouting to no one in particular. "I got rid of you! You can't be here. I have control of your body, you've been replaced. Get out, GO, no one want's you! No one needs you anymore!"

"Who is he talking to?" Inuyasha said staring at the person yelling.

"He's talking to Kagome!" Kikyo said, looking at the scene-taking place.

"Kanna, come here" Naraku/Kagome commanded.

"Yes?" Kanna appeared at the doorway.

"Get them out of here, all of them!"

Kanna lifted her mirror and the jar was teleported to her room. She was about to do the same with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha attacked her. So she went to her room, leaving Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha turned around. Naraku/Kagome was still yelling to no one. _If what Kikyo said is true,_ he thought,_ then Kagome must be trying to come back._

"You're no longer needed. Go away, no one wants you. No one cares for you, Kagome. You heard them say it. You must go." He/she yelled.

"You're wrong..." Inuyasha started.

"Sit! SIT! SIT!" Naraku/Kagome said again.

Inuyasha fell, but this time he didn't have the energy to get up. "Ka...go...me..." he reached out.

After saying 'sit' three times, Kagome was able to get some control, in her body, back. "Inuyasha...help...me. Please... get up. The more Naraku says that word..."

Naraku made Kagome's body grabbed her dagger, "Shut up, Kagome. No one wants you, he doesn't even want you let alone help you!"

"That's not true...I do need her and... she will never be replaced." Inuyasha said trying to get up. "Kagome is the kindest person I've met. Even though she's being controlled by your evil energy, I never gave up." he got to his feet and walked towards him/her.

Naraku put Kagome's dagger to her throat, "Come any closer, I'll kill her and I won't be affected."

Inuyasha stopped where he was.

The real Kagome fought against Naraku's control and is trying to push the dagger away from her neck, "You're a coward, Naraku. Using others for your own selfish deeds."

While Naraku tried to keep the dagger where is was he said, "You're the one who decided to come with me."

"To save Inuyasha from you. If he went with you, you would have killed him." She said fighting back.

_She was trying to... to save me? _Inuyasha thought. He took a step forward and Naraku saw it.

"Sit, boy" He/she said.

Inuyasha fell, but with renewed energy, got back up. Naraku said it five more times and doing so gave Kagome more control.

She let go of the dagger and let it drop the ground. Naraku's energy, that was controlling her, was weakening. But there's a catch, the evil energy from before was still there. Keeping her evil and forgetting the good part of herself. Naraku's energy disappeared and Kagome dropped to the ground, out cold from all that energy and also forgetting what happened that night.

Inuyasha picked her up and put her on the bed. He noticed the jar, his friends were in, was back on the bedside table.

"What happened?" they all asked at the same time.

"Kagome was fighting Naraku and she probably is still fighting, at least the good part of her is." Inuyasha said looking at her sleeping form. He went to the corner and went to sleep. As did everyone else.

**_That's it guys, I think this is one of the best chapters, don't you agree? Kagome is finally getting back to normal, or is she? I hoped you liked it._**

**_Next chapter preview- Inuyasha is going to try and save Kagome, no matter what. How is going to do it? Will it end up with his first kiss with Kagome? Or end up in Kagome's death by HIS own hand? Find out what happens in the next chapter._**


	14. Questions

**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews only this time I got three. Oh well I'm glad you liked the story so far. Here's the next chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other character unless I created them._**

**_Chapter 14- Questions_**

Kagome woke up the next morning. _How did I get back in my room?_ she thought. She sat up and saw Naraku standing at her doorway. "Good morning" she smiled, not remembering what happened the other night.

"Hi, I brought some breakfast for you" he said, sitting on the bed with a tray in his hands.

"Thanks, you can put that on the stool" she said. Suddenly, she felt really uneasy about him being here, but she didn't know why. "How did I get in here? The last thing I remember was sitting on the grass. And then...it went blank." she said in thought.

"I brought you in when I saw you asleep outside." Naraku said interrupting her thoughts. "As for not remembering, don't worry yourself about it. Come to the field in an hour with Sango, so we can begin." he left.

Kagome frowned as she started at the door. _I wonder what he doesn't want me to remember..._ she thought to herself. She looked at the food he left and continued frowning. _Is he still testing my training I learned?_ She reached under her pillow to grab her dagger, but it wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd my dagger go!" she said looking around on her bed and under it. She looked in her bedside table, but it wasn't there either. She looked up and saw the group watching her. "What are you looking at?" she said angrily.

"You." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Why don't you look at Kikyo since you love her so much" she said going to her dresser, looking in the drawers. She pulled out Inuyasha's sword, which she hid there, but no dagger.

She sighed and put the sword at her side. She turned and leaned against the wall. She put a finger to her chin and started to think of where it might be. She remembered something, that she was forcing her dagger back but someone was trying to keep it where it was.

She threw her hands up in frustration. "That's doesn't tell me where it is!" she yelled. "What use can that be if...wait, I don't remember that happening, so how did that come to mind?" she asked herself confused. She looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" he asked calmly. "You must be pretty lonely."

"I am not lonely!" she yelled, still frustrated. She went to the bedside table to look for her dagger again. On her way though, she stepped, on something. "What the.. what's this?" she stopped , moved her foot and bent down to pick up the item. "How did it get here?"

She thought back to her memory of pushing the dagger away. She stood up and turned around to the position she remembered. She held the dagger to her throat and knew that something was going on last night. She lowered the dagger.

Inuyasha saw her confused face when she picked up the dagger. He saw her put the dagger to her throat and, at first, thought she was going to kill herself, but relaxed when she lowered it. _Is she remembering what happened last night?_ He thought. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, thrusting her out of thought. "Come here. I need to see something." she basically commanded.

Inuyasha walked over, hoping that she'd remember what happened. She moved him to a certain spot and put the dagger back to her throat, this time she almost remembered that certain scene.

"Thanks" she said not looking at him. She walked over to the jar, opened it and grabbed Sango and closed the jar again. "It's time, let's go." she put Sango on the ground and she grew to normal size. Kagome grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room on their way to the field.

"That was strange, I wonder why she did that?" Miroku said grabbing some food.

"What, that she took Sango?" Shippo asked, with a very full stomach.

"No! Why she put that dagger to her throat!" he half questioned and half exploding.

"She was remembering, that's why." Inuyasha told him. "She was remembering what was happening last night."

"The question is, will she continue to remember or just shrug it off as something not worth worrying about?" Kikyo said looking out the door.

"I hate to say this, but we may have to kill her." Sesshoumaru said looking at his brother. BUt Inuyasha didn't do anything except walk back to his corner.

"You've been saying that an awful lot." Shippo said.

Half hour later, Sango was teleported inside the jar, badly wounded and very exhausted.

Shippo and Miroku went to her side immediately. "What happened?" everyone asked.

"I was able to get past Kagra, though it wasn't easy. But Kanna is a different story. Kagome wasn't kidding when she said that Kanna doesn't go easy for anyone." she said while in terrible pain.

Kikyo grabbed some herbs that were in the jar, and bandages. She went over to Sango, shewing the men to turn around. She put on the bandages on top of the herbs, covering her wounds. "How are you feeling?" she asked a few minutes after.

"A little better. Thank you, Kikyo." she said smiling.

What the humans and fox demon didn't know was that Kagome was listening to their conversation. But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, on the other hand, knew she was in the hallway. But they didn't know why.

Kagome thought back to, what she thinks happened, the night before. When suddenly, Naraku appeared behind her. She jumped, startled, and looked at him. "Uh...Naraku, w-what are you doing here?" she asked, still startled.

He put a finger to his mouth and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from her doorway, down a different hallway and pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists.

She grunted, when she hit the wall. "What are you doing!" she implied.

Naraku put one of his tentacles to her throat, "Stay still" he commanded. He let go of her wrists and put his hands over her ears, putting enough evil in her to make her forget last night, and to make her more like him. He let her go and she went back to her room.

Everyone was asleep when she walked in, because it was almost midnight. She laid down on her bed, but didn't go to sleep yet. She just stared at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

Kagome felt strange, so she looked around to find Inuyasha starring at her. "What are you looking at? You might as well stay where you are, unless you want to die.," she said coldly.

**A/N: She thinks that the group was only there for one week, when actually they have been there for two weeks.**

_I'm sick and tired of this,_ Inuyasha thought, _I can't stand to see Kagome like this anymore._ He stood up.

"Stay where you are or I'll say that word!" she commanded, starting to get angry.

"Stupid Kiade!" Inuyasha mumbled. "Please! I said please," _Something I never say_, he thought. "Kagome, come back to us, we are you're friends, don't you see? Naraku's just is using you."

Kagome sat up, "He is not!" she yelled. "You pretend to be my friends so I wouldn't kill you if I found out what you did to my family!"

Inuyasha started walking towards Kagome, "You'll believe him, not us...not me?" he asked softly.

Kagome grabbed her dagger, "Sit!"

Inuyasha fell but he got back up and walked to towards her again.

"I'm warning you, I'll say that word again, go back to where you were!" Kagome said pointing the dagger at him.

Inuyasha didn't listen; he kept on walking and reaches her knocking the dagger out of her hands. _I won't leave you to suffer, Kagome._ He sadly thought.

**_That's it for this chapter. I decided to keep you guy's guessing on what happens next. Don't hurt me! And as for you Jaken and Rin lovers, I MIGHT add them into the story but it won't be until around chapter 17. Sorry._**

**_Next chapter preview- Inuyasha makes up his mind on how to save Kagome, but what is it? Will Naraku come before Kagome's free? Will Sango and the others break the jar? Find out. Muahahahah._**


	15. Bloomed Love At Last

**_Thanks guys for all the reviews you sent me. I really appreciate it. And I show it by updating on my story. And as another update, I think there will be around 20 chapters on my story. So as you can tell, the story is almost over. But never fear, I will make a squeal. Here's chapter 15. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any characters unless I own them._**

**_Chapter 15- Bloomed Love at Last_**

**-Replay- **

_I'm sorry Kagome, I won't leave you to suffer,_ Inuyasha sadly thought.

Kagome went off the bed, "Sit" she yelled.

Inuyasha went to the ground but got back up. He walked to her again.

Kagome drew the Tetsigia (Is that how you spell it?) and pointed it at him, even though it didn't transform. "What are you doing? You're my enemy, you never cared what happened to me before, why care now!" she demanded. _Something inside me doesn't want to hurt him, but why!_ she thought.

**_(A.N. This is back to when Inuyasha said he doesn't care.)_**

"I've always care, all of us have." he said grabbing the blade of the sword. "Do you really want to kill me?"

Kagome started to shake, "I... I don't know anymore." She let go of the sword. "Why...why can't I get you out of my mind? You led the attack on my family. All you care about is yourself and what you want...all you care about is Kikyo! No, never about me, all you did was use me to find jewel shards." she yelled.

"Kagome, I did only care about Kikyo, but I've grown to care about you too." he grabbed her hand so she couldn't run. "Please don't leave us again, don't leave me again." he said pulling her into a hug.

"L...liar!" she pushed him off of her and ran to Naraku's room. "Nar…"

Inuyasha caught her at the end of her hallway, holding her wrist.

"Hey, let go of me!' she screamed, shaking her arm.

"Why won't you believe me? What do I have to do to..." he paused. "I know." he pulled her towards her him and kissed her. A kiss that proved he loved her with all his heart.

Kagome became surprised, she struggled to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't let go. She suddenly saw her real memory. All the good times she had with her friends and times that Inuyasha has shown that he cares for her. The evil started to leave during all of this. When the evil was gone, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After about 10 seconds, they let go of each other. (I'm not the lemon type person. Too bad so sad.)

"Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling, then she hugged him.

Inuyasha hugged her back. "I'm glad you're back...the others!" Inuyasha remembered.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran back to the bedroom. Kagome opened the jar and let everyone out and she hugged Sango, Kikyo, and Shippo.

Miroku yawned and Sesshoumaru was just his normal emotionless self but he was glad that Kagome didn't hug him.

"Kagome stands with us now?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an suspicious eyebrow.

"How did you bring her back?" Sango asked happily.

Shippo was behind Inuyasha, "Are you sure she's back? She still looks scary!"

"She still looks good though..." Inuyasha said checking her out. **(My friend wanted me to put that so you can blame her if you don't like it.) **

Sango slapped Miroku, "See what you put into their minds!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and slapped him, "You pervert! Sit!" she added.

Shippo smiled, "Yup, she's back to normal alright."

At that, they all laughed except for Inuyasha, who wasn't happy that he got sat, and Sesshoumaru.

"We must leave, laughing isn't the appropriate time right now." he said calmly.

Miroku, rubbing his face, said, "Sesshoumaru's right."

"How do we get out?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome, do you remember?"

"Of coarse I do and I also have Naraku's shards and mine." she added. "But you have to be quite until we're away from the castle." she said as she went to the lock to disable the traps. "Follow me." she said, then checked the hallway and motioned for them to follow.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kikyo; Inuyasha gets the hint and picks up Kagome. Miroku, Sango and Shippo got on Kilala.

"Kagome we have to hurry, so point the way." Inuyasha said before running out of the room.

Kagome pointed right, left and repeating this several times then finally straight. They ran to the nearby forest.

"Man it was like a maze in there!" Miroku said.

"Why do you think Kagome led us!"? Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Because she knew the way, duh!" Miroku fought back.

"Uh, we'll go set up camp, come on Kagome" Sango said pulling Kikyo and Kagome to get wood for a fire.

Sesshoumaru sat and watched as his brother and the monk fight. "How long are you two going to fight? You do realize it's almost daybreak."

They both looked at him, "Yea, so?" they asked.

"So, as soon as Naraku realizes that we're gone, he'll come after Kagome." he said patiently.

"You're right. How come you can't be like him, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growled. "Because he's a full demon, and don't you dare compare me to him!" he walked off, to where the girls set up camp.

"He took that rather well... I wonder what happened and how he got Kagome back..." Miroku said in thought.

"It doesn't matter" Sesshoumaru said walking to the camp as well.

"Breakfast is ready" Kagome said. "It's ramen."

"Finally, it's about time you make it. I get twice as much, remember?" Inuyasha said greedily.

Kagome laughed, "Yes, I remember." She hands him three bowls and he ate it up fast.

"Uh... I'm not hungry. I'm going away for a couple of days. I need to get a few things." Sesshoumaru said standing up.

"I'll come with you" Kikyo said. They both left quietly.

"I'm going for a walk, too." Inuyasha said leaving the opposite way Kikyo and Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome, I think you should follow him" Miroku suggested.

Kagome looked at him shocked. "Why?" she asked.

Miroku pulled her onto her feet, "Just do it!" he said pushing her the direction Inuyasha went.

"Alright already, I'll go!" Kagome told him. She went into the forest, looking for Inuyasha. After a while, Kagome gave up and sat down by the nearby river.

"Hey, why are you out here all by yourself?" a voice asked.

Kagome sighed, "Because Miroku told me to follow you, Inuyasha." she said without turning.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked sitting down beside her. "So... how many more shards do we need?"

Kagome took out the shards, "Let's find out." she closed her hand around the shards and felt them form into one. "Looks like we only need Koga's shards. Apparently Naraku already took Kohaku's shard away from him. So it'll be whole again when we get Koga's shards.

'What are you going to do when it's finished?" Inuyasha asked looking at the stars.

"Well, I'll go back to my era so I can take the exams. I really don't want to leave here for good though." she said looking down into the water.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Why don't you stay?" he softly asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to decide. I have family and friends at home, but I have friends here too. Unlike you, I have two places that need me and one of them I'll probably never see again. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yea, I think I do. I think I know how to help you decide too." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

Kagome looked at him surprised, "How?"

"Kagome... will you..marry me?" he asked her both hesitantly and intently.

Kagome blushed, "Really? I mean, I- I'm mortal..." she said almost excitedly.

"That's why I asked you how many more shards we needed. You can use the jewel to become a demon." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Yes Inuyasha, I'll marry you!"

He hugged her back, now very happy. "So...does that mean you're staying?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll stay" Kagome said happily. She let go of him. She looked up at the stars, now leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder, which had his hand around her waist.

Inuyasha saw a tornado coming their way, "Oh great. It's Koga. Oh well, saves us the trouble of looking for him." he said standing up.

Koga came up to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "I caught your scent and decided to come and visit you."

Kagome gave him a fake smile, "I-is that so? Hey, Koga, I need to ask you for something" she said being serious now.

"Yea, we need your two shards of the jewel!" Inuyasha said butting in.

"Oh?" Koga said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, all we need are your shards and the jewel will be complete." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I get it. Sure, since you asked so NICELY" he emphasized, glaring at Inuyasha. "Oh and Kagome? I'm sorry but I can't have you as my mate anymore. I found a new one, hope there's no hard feelings." Koga said handing the shards over to Kagome.

"None what so ever." Kagome replied.

"Good, see you later then, bye." Koga ran off, he was almost as fast as he was with the shards because his legs learned to be that fast after awhile of running so fast.

"That was...easy." Inuyasha said surprised.

Kagome showed Inuyasha the now complete jewel. "All done. Let's go back to camp."

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed and went back to camp.

"Where were you guys? We were getting worried." Miroku said smiling.

"Yea worried if they were making love and you missed it" Sango said smugly.

Inuyasha and Kagome explained.

"How does Inuyasha feel about it though? He won't get the jewel to become a full demon." Sango pointed out.

Inuyasha smiled, "But I get a love"

Miroku pretended to cry, "How sweet!"

"Well, only Kikyo and I know how to use the jewel." Kagome said.

"Well, use it!" Miroku said eagerly.

"I will when I come back tomorrow, so my mom won't freak out." Kagome said sitting down.

"Or she might rub your ears like she does to me!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome laughed, "That too, but it's also kind of weird seeing someone, you've known for a long time, totally different than from what you're used to."

"Hey, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru can marry too." Miroku said.

Sango looked at him, "A double wedding?"

"Double cake!" Miroku said happily. Kagome smiled, "And since Kikyo and I are connected, we can use the jewel at the same time! Hang on and I'll tell her our plan. _Kikyo, I have good news!'_ she thought to her.

'_What? Sesshoumaru just purposed to me.'_ Kikyo replied.

_'You and I can become demons, but we have to wish on the jewel at the same time'_ Kagome told her.

'_Okay! We'll be there soon. Are you and Inuyasha marrying?'_ Kikyo asked.

_'Yes, but I'm going home briefly to say good-bye to my friends and family there.'_ Kagome replied.

_'We can marry together, as doubles!'_ Kikyo said.

_'I know, I'm so happy for you and Sesshoumaru though!' _Kagome told her.

_' And I'm happy for you and Inuyasha, I have to go tell Sesshoumaru the good news.'_ Kikyo replied.

_'Ok, see you later'_ Kagome finished her thought. "She'll be here with Sesshoumaru in a day, meanwhile, let's get some sleep." she advised and laid down.

They all laid down and went to sleep as well.

When it was almost dawn, Kagome woke up and got her things ready so she can leave. She had no idea that Inuyasha was awake.

"When will you be back?' he asked standing up, smiling when she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Before nightfall" she replied smiling at him.

"Okay, I'm going with you...I should see my future...umm, mother-in-law." he told her.

Kagome finished packing, "Okay, but don't tell her about us getting married. I will tell her later." she told him sternly.

"Fine" he replied.

Kagome went up to the well, "Let's go then," she said, then jumped in, followed by Inuyasha. When she came out of the well, she went to her house. "I'm back" she called as she entered.

Sota looked up from his homework. "Hey...awesome the cool demon is here!"

Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen, "Hey Kagome, what's been going on?" she asked.

"Kagome's staying with us and she brought a pet!" Sota said excitedly.

Inuyasha got a little annoyed. "I'm not a pet! And she ain't staying" he growled, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to say anything until it was too late.

Sota looked at him startled, "What!" he asked.

Mrs. Higurashi dropped the dish she had, "What!"

Inuyasha gulped, "Oops" he gave an innocent smile at Kagome.

Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha!" she scolded, then faced her mom, "I'm going to see my friends, ok? Bye m...MOM!" Kagome said, seeing her mother rubbing Inuyasha's ears (again).

"Hee hee, I'll be in the kitchen when you get back" she said, trying to change the subject.

"I'll go with Kagome" Inuyasha said putting on the hat he has to wear, even though he despises it.

"Ok, come on" Kagome said. They both left the house.

**_That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please send more reviews and tell your friends about my awesome story!_**

**_Next chapter preview- Will Inuyasha accidentally tell Kagome's friends that he's her fiancé? And Kagome's in the bath, will Inuyasha become the new Miroku? Also, is Naraku going to ruin their wedding? So many questions that need to be answered. To find the answers read my next chapter. _**


	16. One Last Visit Or So It Seems

**_Hey, there guys. Sorry it took me so long to update on this chapter. I've been trying to catch up on math. I'm failing it so, bare with me if I don't update fast enough. Oh and thanks for all your reviews. I have a great need of your help. For one of my later chapters, what do you think Inuyasha should do after the wedding to mark Kagome? What do you think should happen afterwards? Let me know in your reviews please. Oh by the way,part of the chapter preview will be part of this one. So yea, I won't put that much of a preview for this chapter.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha charaters what so ever! I just like to make my own story about them, this is for the continuing chapters as well. Seeing as I forgot to put this on my latest chapters.**_

_**Chapter 16- One last visit, or so it seems (They are going back to visit her parents in the next sequal if I make it)**_

Kagome met Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in the food area of the mall. "Hey, guys, sorry it took me so long to get here, there was a really long train." she yelled running up to them.

"Don't worry about it Kagome" Eri said giving her some soda so she can calm down and stop panting.

"Ok, Kagome, so are you still going out with Mr. Attitude man?" Yuka asked suspisously.

"Who's this 'Mr. Attidude Man they're talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked behind Kagome, arms crossed, and clearly annoyed.

Kagome hesitated, "N-no one too important to concern yourself with" she said giving him an innocent smile.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Eri and Yuka jumped up. "I knew it! He is Mr.Attidude!" they yelled together.

"What!" Inuyasha said glarring at Kagome dangerously.

Ayumi grabbed the three girls away from Inuyasha. "Guys, it's highly unlikely for him to be Mr. Attidude. He's way too cute, even if he doesn't have a sense of fashion." she implied.

Yuka put a finger to her chin, "True"Eri rememmbered, "Hey Kagome, why don't you introduce us to him?" she said anxiously and the other two squeeled at the thought.

"Uh, o-ok.." Kagome said as sweat dropped. They went back to the table they were sitting at before.

"Ya' do know that I heard ever..." Inuyasha tried to say, but Kagome put a hand over his mouth and shook her head as a sign not to say it.

"Uh, Inuyasha, these are my friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Girls this is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced, hoping the girls wouldn't ask the question.

Yuka, who was sitting next to Kagome, whispered to her when Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. Or so she thought. "Kagome, that guys is soooo cute!"

Kagome smiled, "He is cute, isn't he?" she looked at her watch, it said 3:37pm. Her mom said to be back by 5:00. But she wanted to leave early. "Seeyou later guys, I got to go home now, ok?" she said after taking a picture of them.

Before any of them could respond, Inuyasha turned to them. "You're cute too." he said, obviously not knowing what it means.

Yuka squeeled with excitment, "Did you hear that girls? I'm cute too!"

Kagome tried her best to smile, "Uh, let's go Inuyasha" she said shoving him to the exit." Bye, guys"

Inuyasha waved at them, "Bye"

When out of the mall, Kagome tried not to yell at him too loudly. "Do.You. Even. Know what that means!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "No, but it sounded nice"

Kagome took a deep breath, "It means that you're attractive and pretty. In this case, they like you and want to go out with you. And you just basically told them the samething!"

Inuyasha seemed to react to that rather morequickly than he normally does. "Crap! I'm so sorry, Kagome. Ihad no idea. I swear!"

Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Come on" she said desiding not to intarrogate him further.

When they were half way to the shrine, Inuyasha decided to break the silence, "Hey Kagome? I- I need to tell you something..." Inuyasha said, unsure of how to say or explain it.

"Ok, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome! How are you?" someone called from behind.

Kagome turned to see who called her name and instantly regretted it. "Oh, hi Hojo. I'm fine."

Hojo came up to her with a gift in his hands, "That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better. Here this should help. It blah blah blah (imagine your own stuff on what he's giving her)

Inuyasha got annoyed as soon as Hojo's name was spoken, "Hi Hojo" he mimicked Kagome, getting more annoyed at the fact that Hojo was giving his fiance a gift.

Hojo looked at him surprised, "Do I know you?"

Kagome cut in before Inuyasha could say anything, "Uh..no, you don't actually. Hojo this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Hojo"

Hojo smiled and put his hand out to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you"

Inuaysha just glared at Hojo's hand. "Can't say I feel the same" he replied coldly.

Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha easily knew what she was thinking and was grateful that she couldn't sit him in public. So he just put a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Then, something dawned on Hojo, "Kagome? I-Is he your b-b-boy f-f-friend?" he stutered.

Kagome blushed, "Yea, you could say that."

Hojo frowned, "O-oh I see"

"I'm her fiance'!" he told him without thinking. He laughed in his head as he saw Hoj's shocked face.

"Fiance'?" he started. "But she's too youn..."

"We gotta go, bye Hojo!" Kagome inturupted. She went behind Inuyasha and shoved him away, FAST!

She stopped when they got to the stairs of the shrine.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked, "Serves him right."

"I told you NOT to say anything about it!" Kagome yelled at him, knowing full well she was hurting his ears.

"He started it!" Inuyasha defended.

"You sound like a baby Inuyasha! Next time you tell someone about it in this era, I'll say 'sit' _Slam_all day! Got it!" Kagome said trying to calm down.

"Yea, yea. I got it" Inuyasha replied after picking himself up from the ground. "Man, the ground here is hard!"

"It's called cement or gravel." Kagome informed. "Let's go inside."

Inuyasha followed her inside.

Kagome saw Grandpa and Sota on the couch talking. "Where's Mom?" she asked.

Sota looked at her, "She's upstairs, why?" he asked.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then back at Sota. "Tell you later. Grandpa, will you keep Inuyasha company?" she pleaded.

"Sure" grandpa smiled.

Inuyasha growled, "I don't need to talk to gramps here in order to have something to do." he said glaring at her.

"You do if I don't want you to come with me, and when I want to talk to my mom alone." Kagome stated simply, walking up the stairs.

"Feh" came the famous reply from Inuyasha.

Kagome went to her mothers room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came her mother's voice.

Kagome opened the door, "Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, sit down" Mrs. Higurashi said happily, who is standing.

Kagome sat down on a chair beside her mom, and took a deep breath before starting. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come right out and say it. Mom, Inuyasha proposed to me last night." Kagome waited for her reaction.

"But don't you think he'll miss his home? He is a demon after all." Her mother asked and pointed out.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm staying with him in the feudal era after today. I'll be a half-demon as well." she explained.

"What!" Erica (That will be the mothers name now) screamed and crumbled to the floor.

"I know it's kind of a shock" Kagome sighed." I only came back to say good-bye to everybody."

Erica stood up and squealed happily. "This is great! I knew you two would make a great couple!"

Kagome stared at her confusion, surprised, and shocked all written on her face at the same time. "H-huh?"

"Let's go down stairs" she told her daughter and walked off.

Kagome followed her downstairs, still pretty surprised.

"Now, I want to know how you knew that those scrolls were fake, when you first came here!" she heard her gramdpa demand from Inuyasha, who was completely ingnoring him,

"Sota! I won the bet Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married!" her mom yelled happily.

Sota crossed his arms, "Man! I thought he would eat her!" he pouted.

Inuyasha turned to him surprised, "What! Eat her!" he exclaimed.

"Eat me?" she asked, then turned to her mom. "What bet!"

Erica smiled, "I made a bet with him about what would happen between you two, and since I won, he gets to do all of your chores! Yey!" she clapped her hands together after explaining.

"If he ate you, I'd get all your cool stuff. Man!" Sota complained.

Kagome turned to her mom again, "H-how did you know!" she demanded. Then turned to Inuyasha, who was just sitting there calmly. "She knew about us getting married!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess moms do that" he stated.

"I saw the way Inuyasha looked at you when you arrived earlier." her mom explained some more.

"I thought he wanted to eat you" Sota proclaimed again.

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought, _'Gross'_

Grandpa decided to change the subject, "So Kagome, let's see the ring he gave you"

"He didn't give me one" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" he turned to Inuyasha angrily. "You're supposed to give her a ring!"

"Now grandpa..."Kagome tried to say, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Hold on a sec." he took out a special ring. "Here you go" he said putting it on her ring finger.

Kagome looked at it in amazment, everyone else crouding her. "It's beautiful Inuyasha! Thank you" she told him, but couldn't kiss him because her family was crouding her.

Inuyasha smirked "It was my mothers"

"Your mothers?" How did you get it?" she asked.

"Sesshoumaru found it" he explained.

"And he gave it to you? Wouldn't he use it for Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?" Sota asked.

"Ah, Kikyo, I remember her legend. She was a powerful priestess, and blah blah blah. (you all know the rest)

"She was also Kagome's past life" Inuyasha said, the old man didn't know the true story at all. He only said what happened before Naraku decived them.

"I'm a reincarnation of her" Kagome finished.

"Reiencarnation..." Grandpa said in thought. He started a lecture about it.

Inuyasha sighed, "Let's go"

Kagome took a picture of her family, "Where are we going?" she asked surprised.

"Back down the well" he stated.

Kagome looked at the time, "It's not nightfall yet. After I take a quick bath and then we'll go ok?" she pleaded giving him a puppy dog face.

"Grrr, why do you always do that, Kagome!" Inuyasha complained. "Fine, just hurry up"

Kagome hugged him "Thanks" she ran upstairs into the bathroom and closed the door. She opened it again though. "Oh and mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Make sure Inuyasha doesn't come in here. I don't want to have to deal with two Miroku's!" she yelled down stairs.

**_That's it for this chapter. I warned you in the beginning that I wouldn't use a chapter preview for the next one. Well I'll give you part of the next chapter preview though the last chapter preview is also part of it._**

**_Next chapter preview- Erica is watching animal planet on TV! What's the show about? What is it that Inuyasha wants to tell Kagome? Find out in the next chapter. _**


	17. Unexpected Surprises

**_Hi guys, I'd liketo thank you all that reviewed on my story. It means a lot. Have any of you guys found what I should do? Well here's the next chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any original Inuyasha characters, the only character I'll own is if I make them._**

**_Chapter 17- Unexpected Surprises_**

**_-Replay-_**

"Make sure Inuyasha doesn't come in here! I don't want to have to deal with two Miroku's!" Kagome yelled downstairs.

"Hey, how dare you compare me to that perverted letch..." he yelled angrily, but he got cut off by the slam of the door.

"Who's Miroku?" Grandpa asked.

"He's a monk and a pervert." Inuyasha grumbled and sat down on the couch.

Grandpa suddenly got an idea. "You know, Kagome is your fiancé, right?"

"Yea, what about it?" Inuyasha giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, you now have the right to go in the room when she is bathing." Grandpa stated.

"Yea Inuyasha. She can't stop you now from peeking." Sota said, glad that his sister is gonna get peeked at if Inuyasha agrees.

"No way. No way on earth. You've got to be joking! There is no way I'm gonna be like Miroku!" Inuyasha argued.

"Go and see her. I've noticed you've been wanting to tell her something and this might be your chance to." Erica said, knowing that Kagome will get mad at her later.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, thinking that they had a point and he really had to tell her something. He smirked and jumped up the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Kagome thought she heard something outside the door. "Mom, you better be keeping on eye on Inuyasha!" she heard her mom say that 'she is watching him' and she relaxed again into the water.

Inuyasha quietly went in and shut the door quietly behind him. Kagome hadn't noticed him yet, so he crawled over and looked over the tub.

Kagome squealed and covered herself. "What are you doing in here!" she yelled.

Inuyasha jumped back from the loud squeal Kagome made. "Your mom told me too!"

They heard Erica say, from downstairs, to Sota. "She knows!"

Kagome blushed. 'Well, the door is shut at least. It's a good thing Inuyasha can't see through this water, too.' she thought gratefully. "And you said you wouldn't be the new Miroku" she said in a normal voice now, but still scowled at him. "Hmmm...well, I am going to be a demoness tomorrow..."she started, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Umm, I need to talk to you about that. There's something we dog-demons do after a marriage." Inuyasha said not looking at her.

"What?"

"Well, um. What we do is mark our mates." Inuyasha said, for the first time in his life, shyly. "It's a bit mark on your neck." he continued when Kagome didn't say anything. "Darn it Kagome, say something!"

"Well, what happens when you mark me? You suck my blood or...what?" Kagome said taking in this new info calmly.

"You share immortality with me. But I'll have to talk to your mom about it. Because once you're marked, you're marked for life." he said.

"Ok, doesn't sound that bad." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha finally looked at her with a look of relief on his face.

"Can you hand me that towel over there?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha handed her the towel.

"Now turn around. You may be able to see, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to." Kagome instructed.

Inuyasha mimicked her; "It doesn't mean I'll allow you to." he turned around. And she put the towel around her. He followed her to her room but waited outside her door so she can get dressed. After a few minutes she came out. She was wearing her purple shirt and the yellow skirt. They walked downstairs.

"Hey kids," Erica, said, "care to join me? I'm watching Discovery Channel."

Kagome came in and said, "Where's Sota and Gramps?"

"They went out for ice cream, dear"

"WITHOUT ME? I can't believe it." Kagome said heartbroken.

"Sit down you two." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome threw herself down. Maybe it was better Sota and Gramps were gone. Inuyasha had to talk to Mrs. Higurashi about the marking.

Inuyasha was still standing up. Kagome motioned to him and said, "Come sit down Inu-" but was cut off short when she realized she had said the 'word'. Inuyasha's rosary glowed and he plummeted to the floor. "Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"No problem." He got up and sat down next to Kagome. Kagome turned to her mom and said,

"What's on next?" She handed Inuyasha a sprite. He opened it and started to drink it.

"Oh I believe, yes, dog mating." She replied calmly. Inuyasha choked and spat his sprite out in front of him.

"Say WHAT?" he was still choking.

Meanwhile Kagome's face paled enormously and her mother thought that she had had a seizure or something.

Mrs. Higurashi questioned Inuyasha, "Do you mate like a dog does Inuyasha?"

"Whada ya mean!"

"I mean the same patterns." She said patiently. Kagome listened intently. In truth, she was curious, too.

He sighed and said, "No, dogs have many mates, but dog demons, they mate for life. When an Inu-youkai **(dog demon to all of you non-Japanese people) **chooses a mate, he marks her. A mark is kinda where he bites her neck, or some area around there, and-"

"Question," Mrs. Higurashi said, "you mean bite as in teeth?"

"No, I mean bite as in claws," Inuyasha added sarcastically. "Anyways after this mark is delivered, it's kind of like a engagement, for life."

"So you don't have to mate to mark her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly.

"No, and once the female is marked, she will share immortality with the dog demon and when he dies, she will follow soon after."

They both gaped at him in silence. "I didn't know dog demons were so... complicated." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Never underestimate a dog demon," Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome cleared her throat and bravely said, "Mom, Inuyasha has something to ask you."

"Really?" she said with interest. She had taken a liking to the hanyou almost the second she saw him. Even through all those cuss words, she could see the real him plainly. And even though he did hurt Kagome's feelings sometimes, he didn't do it on purpose. Inuyasha had always protected Kagome, even giving up his life to save her. She wondered when they would finally admit to each other that they loved each other.

Inuyasha met Mrs. Higurashi's gaze and, taking in a shaky breath, asked, "Can I mark your daughter?"

Mrs. Higurashi's head spun. She expected them to confess sooner or later, but she hadn't expected **now**! She blacked out for a moment but came back. Swallowing hard, she asked, "Do you want this Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and said, "I really do love him and he loves me too!"

"Well, ok... BUT only marking, no mating whatsoever!" she said in a deadly voice.

"But Mom, we're getting married anyway!" Kagome reminded.

"Oh that's right! Ok forget what I said."

Kagome went upstairs to pack. Sota and Gramps came home soon after the conversation.

"Hey, Inuyasha, come check out my video games" Sota yelled from his bedroom.

"What's a video game?" he asked.

"They're games that go on TV" grandpa said. "Don't you have TV in your era? What on earth have you been doing?" Grandpa exploded.

"Killing demons, finding jewel shards, rescuing Kagome, dealing with a pervert. The usual."

"Cool!" Sota said, running down stairs, with excitement in his voice.

Kagome came downstairs with her yellow backpack. "Calm down, Grandpa. And no, there isn't TV in the feudal era."

Grandpa looked at her, "What happens when you are in the well?"

"I already told you old man." Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok, what happened before you came back?" Grandpa rephrased.

Kagome sighed, "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do"

Kagome sighed again, knowing her grandfather wouldn't give up. "Naraku captured me and turned me evil"

"WHAT? TURNED YOU EVIL!" Grandpa yelled.

"I told you so, but you didn't listen." Kagome mocked.

"That's what I said gramps, but you should recognize the fact that I saved her." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Kool!" exclaimed Sota.

"Hey, you couldn't have saved me if...well never mind that, but I could have killed you!" Kagome said in her defense.

"Yea right" Sota rolled his eyes.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Hey, if I can easily dodge his brother's attacks, it's very possible I could have killed him."

Inuyasha crossed her arms, "Yea right Miroku thought you were hot!"

Kagome glared at him, "If Kikyo killed you 50 years ago, I could have done the same. Besides, I remember hearing that you didn't care about anybody and that Sesshoumaru wanted me dead."

"Feh, shut up" Inuyasha yelled, then he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ha ha" Sota laughed.

Kagome gave Inuyasha THE look.

Inuyasha knew that look; it was the look she always gave him when she said, gulp, 'the word.' "Okay, okay, don't be so aggressive..."

Kagome's face calmed and she smiled, making Inuyasha let out his breath he didn't know he held. "I get to say 'sit' now," she said in a sweet voice.

Inuyasha fell just as he looked at her, "Not funny..." he grumbled.

Sota smiled as he got an idea, "Sit!"

Inuyasha grunted and got up, "Only works for Kagome."

"Finally, something Sota can't do! Ha ha" Kagome mimicked Sota's laugh. Suddenly, Kagome's eye color changed to a evil gleam.

Sota, the first to notice, stepped back, "Uh, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"W-w-what's w-w-wrong with K-Kagome? She's freakin' me out!" his voice shaky.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed her eyes, "Oh no..."  
**_(A.N. I was going to end it here, but I decided to keep going. Aren't you guys happy?)_**

"What? What is it?" Grandpa asked.

"Naraku must still have some evil or control in her." Inuyasha explained backing away from her.

Sota took a step back. He saw a pulse coming from Kagome and a hint of the cloths she wore when she was evil in the feudal era. He now knew what Kagome said was true, he also knew not to ever get her angry.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Erica said. "Kagome stop it right now!" she knocked Kagome on the back of her head.

Kagome blinked, eyes back to normal and the pulsing stopped. "Hey! What was that for!" she demanded.

"Oh nothing." Erica said.

Grandpa clapped his hands, "OK, well I hope you two will be alright. Take care."

Inuyasha smiled, "No problem."

"Do you want to go now or wait 'till nightfall?" Kagome asked.

Meanwhile, Naraku looked up from the window as Kanna walked in. "What is it, Kanna?"

"Kagome is getting married." Kanna said, as the now emotionless girl you all know.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "To who and when?"

"She marries tomorrow with Inuyasha and Kikyo marries to Sesshoumaru the same day." she replied.

Naraku stood up, "Well then, how about we give them something they won't forget. If Inuyasha mark's Kagome, there will be no other choice but to kill her. We leave at nightfall."

Kanna nodded.

Naraku smiled, "Tell your_ sisters_ our plan."

Kanna left the room with out a sound.

**_(Back with Inuyasha)_**

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag, "Let's go now. We need to wait for Kikyo and Sesshoumaru."

"Don't forget Jaken and Rin. Bye Mom." Kagome said, then walks outside to the shrine.

Inuyasha followed her.

They said their goodbyes to another and they jumped in the well.

**_Well, I must say that's it for this chapter. I'm glad so many of you like my story. Continue to read it and there will be more action and more adventure that I know you'll like._**

**_Next chapter preview- Kagome and Kikyo go into the forest for a few hours and are brought back in Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's arms as weak as ever and they are acting very strangely. What happened in the forest? Will Naraku attack while they're weak? Find out in the next chapter._**


	18. The Wish

**_Wow, I never thought I'd get this many reviews and thanks to Takeshi12, I got new visitors! Thanks for your help Takeshi! Oh you all who don't know what stories she's written, I'd recommend reading One Night. It's an awesome story. And for you Rin and Jaken lovers, they're going to be in this chapter and more. Have you guys figured out what I should do when Inuyasha marks Kagome? Let me know. Well here's chapter 18 and no it's not the last chapter. There's going to be about 22 or so chapters in my story, so sit back and enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own any of the original Inuyasha character, the ones I do is if I created them. _**

**_Chapter 18- The Wish _**

**_-Replay- _**

They said their goodbyes to one another and the couple jumped in the well.

Inuyasha came out of the well first, then helped Kagome out. "Now where could those idiots have gone to?"

Kagome saw the group, including Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Rin, and Jaken, and pointed.

"You mean these behind me?" Miroku asked deviously. "Oww" Miroku grabbed his sore head that Sango hit with her boomerang. Sango is giving him a dangerous look to boost.

Kagome got an idea and pulled something out of her bag. "Hey guys, I took some pictures of my family. Do you want to see them?" she asked.

"Yea!" everyone (except Inuyasha) said. They all went over and looked at the picture, then Inuyasha pulled Miroku and Sesshoumaru away. "And there were some cute girls too." he whispered

"Sweet!" Miroku exclaimed.

"So these are the people Naraku made you think we killed?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded, then turned to the guys, "I can hear you, even though you're whispering, 'ya know!"

Inuyasha turned to her, "No we're not!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Loser!"

Sango shook her head, "Men!"

Miroku copied her, "Women!'

"What!" Sango glared at him.

Miroku backed away, "Nothing"

Kagome shook her head, "You're a horrible liar, Inuyasha..."

"And Miroku" Shippo pointed out.

"Feh"

Kagome crossed her arms, "And for lying..." cutting off on purpose.

"You wouldn't..." Inuyasha gulped.

"She's gonna sit you, ha ha ha ha ha" Shippo mocked.

Kikyo turned to him "Be nice Shippo."

"Miroku! What have you been teaching him?" Sango demanded, pulling his ear.

Kagome smiled, "Apparently they think I should."

"Umm Sesshoumaru and I have to go now" he stuttered.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "We do? Or are you just running and avoiding from being sat?"

Miroku came up to them, "I have to go too!"

"Guy talk!"

"Yea Sesshoumaru, boy talk!" Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha hit Miroku, "Guy Talk! Dork!"

Sesshoumaru is pulled away with the guys.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell, but quickly got back up and walked away. "That was kind of funny." she said to the girls.

**_(With the boys) _**

"Loser..." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat down, "Let's be nice at least till after the wedding, okay? Afterwards we'll go back to hating each other and trying to kill one another."

"For the first time and only time, I agree." Sesshoumaru stated.

Miroku patted their backs, "Awesome"

"So what are we gonna talk about?" Shippo asked, jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Don't know, any suggestions?"

Shippo pointed a finger at him, "So you were running away!"

"Yea, so she wouldn't sit me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo had a smug look on his face, "She sat you anyway," he mumbled.

"Grrr... feh."

Sesshoumaru just stared as his little brother fought with his friends.

**_(With the girls) _**

"So what happened while I was gone?" Kagome asked.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Miroku was the same. Shippo saw you weren't here and cried, and I got things ready for tomorrow."

"And then we got here" Kikyo said.

"I took pictures of everyone in my era." Kagome smiled.

"Did they meet Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Men!" Kikyo stated.

Kagome nodded, "Yea, my friends met Inuyasha when he was antagonizing an old man for ramen and Hojo also met him. When Hojo came, Inuyasha got jealous I guess."

"I repeat, Men!" Kikyo said.

"Especially this group, some men are normal" Sango agreed.

"Then, when I was taking a bath, my mom told Inuyasha to come and peek. And he did just that. So it was kind of hectic." Kagome finished.

"That sounds like something Miroku would do." Sango pointed out.

Kikyo nodded, "Sesshoumaru has been good."

"He's almost the only one that has!" Kagome said.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kikyo got up and went to the bushes and came back with Rin and Jaken.

"Don't touch me you dead piece of walking clay!" Jaken commanded.

"What was that I heard you say!" said a deadly voice behind Jaken.

Jaken turned and was about to repeat it when he saw Sesshoumaru. He gulped, "L-Lord Sesshoumaru!" he dropped to the ground immediately.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said happily and ran up to him.

"P-please forgive me!" Jaken winned.

Sesshoumaru stepped on him, "You are not to address Kikyo like that! You will called her Lady Kikyo and you are not to speak to anyone for two days!" he commanded.

"Y-yes milord..." Jaken choked.

"Starting now!" he took his foot off of Jaken.

Miroku looked around, "Sooooo, what's up?"

Kagome pointed up, "The sky of course."

Sesshoumaru sat down, "No kidding."

"So what are we going to do now?" Shippo asked.

Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag. "Kikyo and I will be right back, ok?" Then she thought to Kikyo, _'Do you want to use the jewel now?' _

Kikyo got up, _'Yea, before anything else happens. _

They walked into the forest, and then stopped between some trees.

Kagome pulled the jewel from under her shirt. "Ready? We have to wish at the same time for it to work on both of us. Once we use it, it will be purified and disappear from the world forever."

Kikyo nodded and put her hands over Kagome's and they closed their eyes. _I wish to be with Sesshoumaru forever. _

_I wish to be with Inuyasha forever. _

There was a pink flash of light and Kagome felt the jewel disappear in her hands. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Kikyo. She noticed that Kikyo still looked the same. Suddenly, Kagome felt aches all over her body and her vision changed.

**_(A.N. Kagome and Kikyo have demon eyes. But they're still the same color for now.) _**

Kagome grimaced in pain, "Kikyo, is it just me or are you feeling pain too?"

Kikyo nodded, "Whoa, it's like I'm looking threw a mirror."

Kagome stood up straight, "Well, it's a good thing our eye's are the same color at least"

"Yea for now, if they weren't...oww." Kikyo moaned. "This is painful. Kagome, are you holding up okay?"

**_(A.N. muhahaha I like making Kikyo hurt, cause I don't like her one little bit even if I made her the way I would like her to be.) _**

Kagome nodded, "Yea, maybe if we start walking it'll dull. Come on, we don't want them to worry." Kagome said walking back to the group.

"Okay" Kikyo said following her.

By the time they reached camp, the pain had dulled a lot, but still no changes except for their eyes.

"What took you so long?" Shippo asked when they got there.

Kagome hugged him, "Sorry"

Kikyo sat beside Sesshoumaru, "We got a little carried away."

Shippo's stomach started to growl.

Kagome smiled and set Shippo down. "I'll cook some lunch"

"Hey, I'll help" Kikyo said excitedly, coming over.

"Don't leave me out!" Sango exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru watched them cook, "I've always wondered why women get so excited to cook. I once killed this girl and she said before she died. 'Just let me cook one last time.'"

Inuyasha burst out laughing.

Miroku thought for a minute, "Hey, the DO get excited by cooking."

"The question is why?" Shippo stated.

Kikyo shrugged, "I don't know, just a reflex I guess" The girls started laughing as they cooked.

Inuyasha stopped laughing, "Women are so weird."

"Then why do you want to marry them?" Shippo asked innocently.

"You'll understand when you're older." Inuyasha said, putting his arms in his sleeves.

"But I am older from the last time you said that. I'm like two months older now!" Shippo said.

"I meant years stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku agreed and Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Be nice Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha hit the ground and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Yea, and Miroku isn't marring me! He can just try and find a different girl that would love to bare his children!"

"Besides, you're lucky we like cooking or you'd be starving!" Kagome stated as Inuyasha got up off the ground for the second time that day.

"True" Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What's this? No reply to Sango?"

Miroku raised a fist for confidence, "I'll convince her yet." He said smiling.

"You wish!" Sango said smacking Miroku on the head.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Just wait" Miroku replied.

"Mischievous little brute" Sango mumbled.

"Is the food done yet?" Shippo asked hungrily.

"Almost" Kagome told him.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No..."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Stop pestering!" Sango said annoyed.

Kikyo shook her head, "Men! Why are they always the... awww" she said as the pain came back again.

Kagome also felt it.

Shippo came up to them, "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Uh...yea we're fine..."Kagome replied.

"Just um..twists in our stomachs." Kikyo grunted in pain.

_'Let's go for a walk, maybe it'll go away'_ Kagome thought to Kikyo.

Kikyo agreed and followed her into the forest.

"Is the food done yet?" Miroku asked. "Oww!" he glared at Inuyasha for hitting him on the head.

Miroku and Inuyasha started fighting again until Sesshoumaru broke it up.

"Food's done, I wonder what's going on with Kikyo and Kagome. They both had pain at the same time." Sango said curiously.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's probably because they're connected that they felt it at the same time, part. But I think it's a women thing."

Sesshoumaru just basically starred his agreement. "You don't want to get involved."

"Nice way to put it" Miroku remarked.

**_(With Kikyo and Kagome) _**

"Should we be feeling this much pain?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know, I don't think it should be taking this long either." Kagome said.

After about an hour of walking, Kikyo sat down. "Let's rest, I think we just need a little sleep." she fell asleep soon after she said that.

Kagome sat down beside her, but couldn't sleep from the pain. "Aah, oww" she whispered, suddenly her sense of smell heightened.

**_(back with the group) _**

Sango stood up, "I think something is wrong, they're taking way too long to get back."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood up, "Sesshoumaru and I will go find them" and they left, fast.

**_(back with the girls) _**

Kikyo sat up, "Are you awake, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, yes but someone's coming our way," she said whispering.

"So you smell it to? It's coming closer" she whispered.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru appeared through the trees, concerned looks on their faces.

Kagome looked up at them. _'Good thing we were whispering'_ she thought to Kikyo.

_'Yes, it's a surprise'_ Kikyo thought back.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Sesshoumaru picked up Kikyo and the two of them rushed back to camp.

When they got there, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru laid Kagome and Kikyo on the ground. Though never leaving their sides.

"What's wrong with them?" Rin asked concerned, hugging Jaken for comfort.

Miroku has a hand pointed at them, "I feel an aura coming from them..."

Kikyo sat up fast, pain flows through her but she swallows it, "We're okay...just cramps"

Kagome sat up, but slowly. "Yea, we're fine. Don't worry." she said forcing a smile, without showing pain. "We just need rest."

"Poor girls" Miroku pretended to cry.

"Indeed" a voice said echoing through the forest.

Kagome froze, recognizing the voice all too well. She frowned, "Oh no, not him..."

Naraku came threw the trees with Kagra and Kanna, with the wasps, behind him. "What's the matter Kagome? Remembering things?"

"Go away" she told him.

Sango grabbed her weapon and Shippo, Rin and Jaken ran into the forest.

Kagra smiled at Inuyasha and blew him a kiss, "Remember me?"

Inuyasha had a disgusted look on his face, "Yea! What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru took out his Tokijin and got in fighting stance.

Miroku hand his staff in front of him, "Don't start Naraku, unless you want to die."

Kikyo painfully, stood up and readied her bow, limping, "DIE!"

Kagome also grabbed her bow, but couldn't stand up. _Why today of all days? Well, at least the jewel is purified now,_ she thought to herself.

Naraku, apparently ignoring all the comments shot at him, smiled as he saw Kagome's discomfort. "Having unpleasant memories, perhaps?" he asked.

"That's none of your business!" she yelled.

"Where's the jewel?" Naraku insisted.

Kagra narrow her eyes, "Hmmm" she said in thought.

"What is Kagra up to?" Inuyasha demanded, going in front of Kagome protectively.

"Just tell us what you want," Miroku said.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious! He wants Kagome back!"

Naraku looked at Inuyasha, "You haven't told him yet have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome said balancing her self with her arms.

Naraku now looked at Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo and back again. "Something's different about you two..where is the jewel?"

"Like we'd tell you!" Kikyo told him.

Kagome tried to ignore the now increasing pain.

Naraku looked at Kagra, "Do you know where it may be? You've been thinking for quite some time now."

"They used it" she said smiling.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

Kikyo smiled, "How would you know?"

"I know, just the same way I know why Kagome got sudden discomfort and why you're getting pains. You d..." A flying arrow from Kikyo interrupted Kagra.

Inuyasha and Miroku goes in to attack Naraku as if the arrow was a sign to stop talking and start fighting.

Kagome readied her bow from her sitting position, and fired an arrow at Naraku.

Naraku dodged all the attacks with ease, then sent 5 to 6 tentacle at Kagome.

Kagome couldn't get out of the way, because her legs wouldn't cooperate anymore. So she helplessly covers her head and ducked, even though it wouldn't do anything. "Inuyasha!" she called for his aid.

Inuyasha quickly ran towards her, picked her up and dodged the attack just in time. "So are you going to tell me if you two used the jewel!"

"No time, get rid of these guys first!" Sesshoumaru told his younger half-brother. Charging at Naraku.

Kanna appeared behind Inuyasha with her mirror at hand. But Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and shot an arrow, barely able to hit it's mark on Kanna's chest.

Kagra ran to Kanna's side, "Nooo! Kanna!" Kagra knew that Kanna was dead. She looked at Kikyo. "You will die for what you did!" she said in a deadly tone.

**_That's it for this chapter, man that was long. And I already thought of a title for the sequel of this story. It's going to be called Haunted Memories, maybe not I don't know yet. I hope you like this chapter. I know I did with getting Kikyo in pain, muhahaha. _**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Naraku captured Kagome with his tentacle and it about to kill her. But something happens. What is it? Are Kikyo and Kagome finally changing into demons? Or will Naraku succeed in killing Kagome making Kikyo die as well? Find out in the next chapter._**


	19. Halfdemon, Fulldemon

**_Hi guys, if this story isn't finished by next Monday, I probably won't be updating until after summer. Sorry, people but I'm going to be gone all summer and won't be able to update. It depends, just to be sure check every week to see if I do. Have any of you guys thought of anything yet? If not, that's ok, because I thought of one yesterday. Well, thanks for all of your reviews and here's the next chapter._**

**_Chapter 19- Half-demon, Full-demon_**

**-Replay-**

Kagra ran to Kanna's side, "Noo! Kanna!" Kagra knew that Kanna was dead. She looked at Kikyo. "You will die for what you did!" she said in a deadly tone.

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango yelled, throwing it at Kagra.

Inuyasha set Kagome down, drew his sword, "Wind Scar!"

Kikyo shot her arrow.

Sesshoumaru threw an attack with his sword.

Miroku threw some sutras and Kagome shot one of her arrows. All of the attacks aimed at Kagra.

Naraku's demons came and guarded Kagra from the attacks. Instead of Kagra getting hit, the attacks hit the demons.

Kikyo and Kagome were catching their breaths.

Naraku smiled, he has a tentacle, unnoticed, behind Kagome and he grabbed her, bring her towards him. Kagome, sadly, was in too much pain to scream or struggle. He grabbed her wrists and put them behind her.

Kikyo also felt the pain intensely and the arrow she was about to shoot, almost hit Inuyasha.

"What the...!" Inuyasha said dodging the arrow. He looked at Kikyo and was about to say something, but Kikyo pointed and Inuyasha looked to see Naraku holding Kagome in his killer grasp, tied to him with his tentacles. "Let go of her!" Inuyasha yelled at him deadly.

Naraku laughed, "You either come with me or die here and now along with your friends." he said in Kagome's ear.

Kagome gritted her teeth from the pain, holding back tears. Then, she saw something different about Kikyo. She saw Kikyo's nails grow into claws; here ears going pointed like Sesshoumaru's, her teeth growing into fangs. Kikyo had become a full demon like Sesshoumaru. Everyone starred at the new demon before them.

"Awesome!" Sango said.

And for once in his life, Sesshoumaru had a loss for words, "Umm, I guess this answers my question."

Miroku smiled, "Looking hot!"

Kagome smiled, Kikyo was no longer connected to Kagome, therefore was able to live if she died, but they couldn't talk to each other through their minds anymore as well. Naraku put a sharp tentacle to Kagome's back. "You did use the jewel!" he hissed in her ear.

"This feels awkward." Kikyo remarked. ( I mean wouldn't you feel weird if you were suddenly changed into a demon when a few seconds ago you were in terrible pain?)

"You look hot!" Miroku whistled.

Sesshoumaru, back to his normal self, just hit Miroku to the ground, moving only his arm.

Sango took her eyes off Kikyo and faced Naraku. She saw Kagome's shocked, pale face. "What are you doing to Kagome!"

"Nothing...yet" Naraku said looking at Inuyasha. "Say good-bye to your fiancé!"

(Inu's point of view)

"NOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Inuyasha yelled desperately, his hand outstretched towards Kagome. He heard Kagome gasp and thought she was gone. But he didn't smell her blood, but he did smell another demon coming closer.

(Original view)

Kagome gasped, she felt the pains suddenly go away, she felt lighter, and she felt her nails grow longer to become claws. (No ears or fangs yet)

Naraku laughed and just as he was about to stab her behind her heart, she used the technique she learned when she was evil, and slipped out of Naraku's grasp. She grabbed the tentacle behind her and pulled Naraku over her head, without any effort, and he hit the ground with a hard thud, making a huge cloud of dust.

Everyone stood there stunned.

"Um, that was unexpected..." Inuyasha remarked.

"What just happened? She was so weak before." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Suddenly, Naraku's tentacles came flying all over the place as if he was still fighting.

Sesshoumaru stretched his index fingers and swung his arm. A whip like light came from them and he cleared the dust as it hit the ground, making the dust subside.

Kagome was dodging numberless tentacles and she was running on them as well.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the first to notice her black dog-like ears, her fangs and that her eyes had changed to the color violet.

Miroku opened his mouth, but Inuyasha punched him down.

"Ok, what is going on?" Sango asked Kikyo.

"We both wished on the jewel and we become like our mates form." Kikyo explained.

"Oooooohhhh" Inuyasha said, now understanding. "That explains a lot."

Sango looked at Miroku, who was gawking at the two new demons. She slapped him. "You lecher!"

**(A.N. Ok already, enough talk back to the fight!)**

Naraku grabbed Kagome's waist, but she just slipped out and continued to cut his tentacles even though they just form back together.

She jumped into the air to avoid more attacks when she saw Kagra's Dancing Blades come at her. Some of them cut her, but she dodged the rest and went to the ground and looked at Kagra.

Kagra raised her fan above her head, "Let's see how your new demon mode works," she said smiling.

All of a sudden everyone, except Kagome, Naraku and Kagra, froze as if time has frozen for them.

Kagome ran to her friends, "What did you do to them!"

"We're not going to tell you." Kagra said.

"What we did was freeze time for them, so you and Kagra can fight without any interference." Naraku told her coldly.

Kagome went to Inuyasha.

"Amazing..." Naraku said, astonished.

Kagome glared at him, "What's so amazing!"

"The similarities between you and Inuyasha... you're so much prettier now than you were before."

Kagome turned her face away from his gaze.

Kagra opened her fan, "I suggest you move away from them, unless you want them to die frozen."

Kagome glared at her then jumped in the trees, then jumped out, she was in her blue outfit again, claw outstretched in front of her for an attack on Kagra. "The cloths seem suitable for this occasion since you gave them to me, I'll kill you with them."

"Dancing Blade!" Kagra threw her blades. And Kagome fell to the ground from the air.

Kagome got up and smiled getting an idea, "How about I even this up?"

"How?"

Kagome continued smiling and went to Inuyasha. _'Please let this work...'_ she thought. She grabbed Inuyasha's sword and pulled it out of its sheath, but it didn't transform. _'Oh no!'_

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you don't know how to wield that sword, do you?" Kagra mocked.

Kagome remembered the first time Inuyasha got the sword. It wouldn't transform untill he told her he'd protect her. _'So I'll do the same by protecting my friends.'_ She felt Tetsigia pulse in her hands. "That's for me to know and you to find out" she finally answered Kagra.

When Kagra raised her arm to start the wind flow, Kagome saw a scar like thing. _'The wind scar!'_ Kagome put the sword in one hand and the sword transformed. "Time to die Kagra."

Kagra noticed that the sword transformed, "I don't think so, 'Serpent's Dance!" she waved her fan and the fierce winds came.

"Back slash wave!" Kagome called, and swung the sword just after Kagra named her attack.

Kagra's attack came back at her and she was defeated.

Kagome put the sword back at Inuyasha's side and just as she moved to face Naraku, time was back to normal. Kagome charged at Naraku ready to rip him apart. But he easily knocked her to the ground, for she was tired from the last battle, but she just got back up, jumped up to him and was able to scratch his cheek.

"How did Kagome get in different cloths?" Miroku asked. "She looks really hot no...owwww!" Inuyasha had hit his head.

"Don't you think we should help her?" Sango asked. Everyone sat on the ground, wanting to see how well she can fight, "I take it as a no..." she sighed.

Kagome went straight towards Naraku, when she just went into the trees instead, narrowly missing a surprise attack from Naraku, her scent disappeared soon after.

Naraku looked around, "Where are you, wench!"

"What's the matter? Can't find me?" Kagome's voice echoed. "And to think, I learned this attack from you. I bet Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha remember this move when I used it on them thanks to you!" she stated.

Sango also remembered how Kagome took her sword.

Naraku laughed, "Yes but, I know where you're going to attack from."

"Are you sure?" he voice rang, "I mean, I could have switched it around."

Naraku kept on looking behind him, "Stop hiding! You're like a flea that won't die!"

It took the entire group to stop Inuyasha and hold him back from ripping Naraku's head off. They still wanted to see what Kagome was capable of.

"You bastard! How dare you say that about Kagome! I'm gonna rip you to shreds...As soon as I get these idiots off me...!" Inuyasha yelled thrashing about.

Naraku laughed, as he looked to his left, at them. "Kikyo's no better, even though she's now alive and a full demon!"

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be held back.

"Well guess what Naraku? You're like a BIG UGLY, FAT target about to be knocked down!" she declared, still moving about.

That calmed both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Sango looked around and noticed that Naraku kept looking behind him. Then something touched her shoulder and she felt her sword go out of it's sheath. Then in a blur and a gust of wind, Kagome ran at hi-speed towards Naraku's half-backwards turned body. "Flaming Fist of Fire!" she called and her fist became a fire ball and she threw it at him, slashing him at the same time with her free claw, then cut through his midriff. Cutting him in half. But during her slash, Naraku pierced her shoulder and her stomach with two tentacles.

Both Kagome and Naraku fell to the ground. Kagome, though, smiled as they fell. "Told you so" she whispered as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo ran up to her and Inuyasha did the final blow on Naraku with the wind scar. While Kikyo and Sesshoumaru took care of Kagome.

"Oh sure!" Sango complained. "You guys kill him and I'm left on the sidelines with this perverted lecherous monk!"

"Shut up! There's more important things to worry about!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango covered her mouth and looked at Kagome, who was too stubborn (like a certain half-breed I know) to lay down, and her blood on the ground. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled at her, "There's no need to be sorry. We all know how much you like Miroku. Besides I'm fine!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha who was telling her to lay down.

Sango blushed and was about to argue.

"No you're not! It's almost exactly the same wounds I always get. It'll take a few hours to heal." Inuyasha argued with Kagome.

Kagome pointed to where her wounds were supposed to be, "Looks like I've already healed. They're not there anymore." she smiled and stood up.

"Well that's the end of Naraku." Miroku said looking at his still covered hand. Unsure if he wanted to see if it was true or not.

**_It's wedding time people! I'm so excited! Yay! Thanks for taking some time to read my story. Keep sending those reviews; I got a lot for the last few chapters. Hey Anina, why aren't you reviewing anymore? I'm missing your long nice reviews!_**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Inuyasha marries to Kagome, Sesshoumaru to Kikyo, but will Sango agree to marry Miroku? Someone's in the shadows, but it's not Kagome, who though? Find out in the next chapter._**


	20. Married At Last

**_Hi guys, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that this isn't the last chapter. The bad news is that the last chapter is 2 chapters away. I think you guys should really take your time reading my story. It'll make it last longer I guess. And since no one gave me any ideas on how to mark Kagome don't complain how I'm going to do it. Thanks for all of your reviews and here's the next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, UNLESS I made up the character._**

**_Chapter 20 -Marriage At Last_**

Shippo, Rin and Jaken came out of the bushes.

Rin came up to Sesshoumaru, "Um, Lord Sesshoumaru? Will you please allow Master Jaken to talk?" she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru starred at her for a moment and then gave a slight nod.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who are these demons?" Jaken asked.

Kikyo went down on one knee to eye level. "Don't you recognize me?"

"No, if you're Kikyo, how come you don't smell like grave soil and dust?"

"The scared jewel made me alive and also changed me into a full demon." Kikyo explained.

As they talked, Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. "Surprise, do you like it the new me?" she asked.

Inuyasha grumbled, but nodded. "You could've told us..."

Kagome laughed, "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Feh" Inuyasha grumbled some more.

"They look hot..." Miroku commented, but before either of the two brothers hit him, "...but Sango is the prettiest of them all!"

The brothers hit him anyway, "Are you calling them ugly!"

"NO!"

Sango crossed her arms, "I'm not going to marry you." she stated crossly.

Kagome smiled and gave Sango her sword back. "Kikyo and I will be right back." she told them. _I don't like this blue outfit at all. It shows WAY too much skin._

The two girls left and Kagome grabbed her backpack, which was hidden.

Kagome went through her bag and pulled out some cloths that looked a little like Sesshoumaru's outfit. except with a bit higher of an ankle length skirt and shoulder length top. It had the colors of purple and red. It had armor fitted for a girl. "This is for you Kikyo, it took me a while to find the armor." she said as she handed it to her.

She went through her bag again and pulled out a bright green tang top with a bit darker green short skirt that was attached to shorts at the same length. She took out hair bands to put on the part of her hair that flops over her shoulders like Inuyasha's do. And the two of them put on the cloths.

"Do I look more like a demon in this?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, you look very cute too. Do I?"

Kagome nodded her approval, "Yup, Sesshoumaru will end up speechless again. Here put this on." she said giving Kikyo a spray bottle.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked.

"It's the stuff I use to hide my scent."

Kikyo put it on, gave it back and Kagome put it on.

"I'll teach you how to use the technique I used as well. We're going to sneak up on the guys." Kagome explained her plan.

After a few minutes, Kikyo learned the moves. "Okay, lets go" and the two demons jumped into the trees and left the clearing.

**(With everyone else)**

"Now what are they up to?" Inuyasha asked when they left.

""Maybe getting hotter..." Miroku said almost drooling.

Sesshoumaru gave him a cold stare. "You're getting on my nerves, monk." he said deadly.

Miroku gulped and backed away.

Shippo, Rin, and Jaken came out of the trees screaming.

"Demon! Demons are after us!" Shippo wailed.

"Where?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"In the trees!" Jaken pointed.

Everyone stood there on guard.

Shippo turned very slowly, looking around. When he looked behind him, the demons he saw jumped out of the trees, running straight towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Uh, g-guys..." he stuttered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked not looking at him.

"I-it's the demons!" Shippo yelled.

Before the group turned, the demons went back in the trees.

"There's nothing there, Shippo" Miroku said.

"They jumped back into the trees" Shippo replied.

"Eek, Lord Sesshoumaru, the demons!" Rin pointed in front of her. But again when they looked, nothing was there.

"Rin, this isn't a game." Sesshoumaru said warningly.

"I promise Lord Sesshoumaru! I saw them!" Rin promised.

Jaken pointed, "There look, they made the leafs and a few twigs drop."

The group turned and saw that Jaken told the truth.

"Alright, enough of your games! Come out!" Inuyasha yelled getting irritated.

In response, there was laughter of three or four different voices. They couldn't tell if they were males or females.

"Told you, now do you believe us?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, Shippo. We believe you." Sango said, patting his head. She saw someone run across the ground. "Boomerang Bone!" she threw her weapon.

Koga jumped out of the way, "Hey what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Have you been trying to scare these three?" Sesshoumaru said starring at him.

"No! I just got here! I'm looking for the demon who snuck up on me!" Koga informed.

"Well two demons are here. We can't find them." Miroku stepped forward.

"Well, why haven't you sniffed them out?" Koga asked.

"Don't you think we've done that already!" Inuyasha spat.

The laughter came again. This time it wasn't so echoey. They all turned to look behind Koga.

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were forcefully turned around, although it was unnoticed by everyone else.

(Inu's POV)

Inuyasha felt a hand go on his shoulder and turn him around, only to be met by lips on his own. Then the person pulled him into a hug. He looked down to see Kagome.

Basically the same thing happened happed between Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.

The others turned and jumped to see why it was so quiet, only to find the brothers to be hugging two females.

"Why did you two sneak up on us?" Miroku asked.

"Hey, it was Kagome's idea!" Kikyo complained.

Everyone looked at Kagome and she gave an innocent smile, "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you" she apologized.

Koga shrugged, "It's ok. I gotta go..oh by the way. You two look very pretty, see ya." Koga ran off.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a kiss.

Miroku tried to kiss Sango, but gets slapped black and blue.

"Yuck, too much kissing" Shippo stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Why don't you guys go somewhere private!"

They all laughed at that.

"Okay, I have to get you girls ready for the wedding. Come on move it!" Sango pushed them away.

"And I'll go help her..." Miroku attempted to go, but got hit. "I-I mean and I'll help get you two prepared as well." Miroku pushed the guys away.

**_(A.N. I'm not going to tell you what's going on with the guys. I'll just head to the girls' story.)_**

"Kagome what do you have in your bag?" Sango asked.

"Um, some hair ties, white lace, flowers and some other things." Kagome took them out.

"Okay, let's get started" Sango said grabbing the hair ties and laces.

In a half hour, the girls were ready. Sango also noticed their hair grew as long as the ones they are going to marry. "You looked beautiful!" Sango said, admiring her handiwork.

Kagome's cloths were the same, but Sango had added the white lace on the bottom of the skirt and on the straps of her shirt. She also added, the same color green of her skirt, ribbons and put them on her from her writs to elbows and ankle to a bit below the knee. With a flower in her hair.

Kikyo's outfit is still the same, except, Sango added some flowers and put them on her wrists, made a necklace with them to put around her neck and both Kagome and Kikyo had a tiara of flowers on their heads.

"Don't you think you over did it?" Kikyo asked.

"Nope, come on the guys are waiting." Sango pulled them. When they got to where the guys were waiting, Sango noticed that the demons were impatient.

"Calm down" Miroku persisted.

They growled at him. Their hair was down but it was tied at the middle of their hair. That is only difference about them. The girls came in.

The guy's jaws dropped to the ground (it's just a statement people). "Wow" Sesshoumaru managed to say.

Inuyasha gulped and Miroku said, "Mommy..." with his tongue hanging out.

Then Miroku stepped forward and started the wedding ceremony. "Blah, blahblahblahblah...You may now kiss the bride and uh... do what it is you demons do." he said to the couples.

The couples kissed.

Then Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took their wives into the forest, both going in a different direction.

"Where are they going?" Rin asked.

"They're going to mark their wives! What else would they do!"? Jaken told her annoyed.

"Perhaps..." Miroku never got to finish what he wanted to say because Sango knocked him out.

"Perverted Monk." Sango glared at him.

**_(With Inuyasha and Kagome)_**

Inuyasha brought Kagome to a river, which had a bridge crossing to the other side of the river.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Kagome said in awe.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha took her hands in his, "Are you sure you want this? I mean, once you're marked..."

"It's for life, I know" Kagome smiled. "Of coarse I'm sure. I love you that much." she assured.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled her to him. When she relaxed enough, he lowered his head to her neck and bit her where the neck and shoulder connected.

Kagome let out a small gasp as his teeth pierced through her skin. She tightened her grip on his hori just a little to keep her legs under her.

Energy was flowing through her and she felt whole again instead of half, because Kikyo had part of her soul. (The part Kikyo had came back to Kagome when Sesshoumaru marked her and now Kikyo has her own soul.) Her eyes wanted to close, but she wouldn't let them.

"It's ok, Kagome. You're fainting. Let it come, you will wake up in a few minutes." Inuyasha's voice told her softly.

Whether she wanted to or not, she did anyway. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He smiled as he set her gently on the ground. _'I'm glad I chose you to be my mate. You are the perfect one for me. I love you' _he thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Kagome woke up. She saw Inuyasha beside her. "That felt strange. How long have I been out?" she asked sitting up.

"Only a few minutes. Are you ready to get back to the others?" Inuyasha asked helping her up on her feet.

"Yea, let's go" Kagome smiled.

They went back to the area where they had the ceremony and a few seconds later Sesshoumaru and Kikyo came as well.

"Hey Kagome? What's that on your neck?" Shippo asked and looked at Kikyo, "Why does she have one too?"

"You'll understand when you're old enough, but it's called a mark" Kikyo told him.

"Oooooh, Okay." Shippo said understanding.

Miroku smiled, "Marriages... Sango? When are we getting married?" he asked as he rubbed her rear end.

Sango got angry and slapped him, "You pervert! It's never going to happen!" she yelled.

Miroku shrugged, "Worth a try" he mumbled.

Shippo laughed as a red mark appeared on Miroku's cheek.

"Shut up!" Miroku snapped.

Kagome gave him the death glare, "Be nice" she growled.

Miroku smiled, "I love a girl with an attitude..." he told her.

Inuyasha smacked him on the head, "Watch your mouth monk!"

"You're even hitting on a newly wed's bride! You're even more perverted than I thought!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Maybe he'll stop if you marry him" Rin said smiling.

"Not going to happen!" said Sango crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Miroku pouted.

"Because you're a perverted, lecherous monk!" Sango yelled.

"So?" Kagome came in.

Sango flushed, "What do you mean so! Who's side are you on!" she asked.

"Kagome is making a point" Sesshoumaru came into the conversation.

"You should just accept the fact that you like him," Kikyo told her.

"Yes, even I can see that much!" Jaken pointed out.

"Besides, a few days ago, you told me that you kinda liked Miroku" Shippo said jumping on her shoulder.

Kagome gasped as she understood, "Oh, I get it!"

Sango blushed, "W-what?"

"You want Miroku to ask you, don't you!" Kagome smiled.

"Ask her what?" Miroku asked.

"Duh, she wants you to purpose!" Kagome stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh!" Miroku smiled, "Sango? Would you..."

"Sure!" Sango interrupted, blushing a little.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Sango!" Kagome hugged her friend, who has been like a sister to her.

The marriage was complete for all three couple now.

"I wonder if he's still going to ask other women to bare him a child" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Hey, I heard that!" Miroku turned to her.

Kagome gave him an innocent look, "I didn't say anything though."

Miroku started to mumble. But Sango calmed him down by hugging him.

"I wonder who Shippo and Rin are marring" Inuyasha said in thought.

"What!" Rin and Shippo yelled.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a death glare, "Rin is just a child. She is too young to get married."

Kikyo picked up Rin and comforted her, while Shippo was running around in circles, going crazy. "Be nice Inuyasha! Why are men so mean to kids?" she said not expecting an answer.

Miroku picked up Shippo, "Don't worry, you'll be aloud to marry some day."

"But I don't want to get married! Too much kissing and lovey dovey stuff!" he yelled, still very much going crazy.

"They're not mean, they're just insensible." Kagome said answering Kikyo's question.

Miroku set Shippo down. "Well, Sango and I got to look for a home or something. We have to plan things out." Miroku explained. After the good-byes, they left.

"Kikyo and I got to go and start a tormenting marathon or just travel around." Sesshoumaru said and they said their good-byes and left.

"Where is Shippo going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, he can stay with us or go with Sango and Miroku." Kagome replied.

"Uh, he can go with them for now." Inuyasha said as he put an arm around her waist and saw Shippo bound off in the direction Miroku and Sango went. "And then he can play with a certain child named Inuyasha Jr."

Kagome blushed at the thought of having sex, "Hey, you can't just do that! We need to talk about that and about names!"

"I want Inuyasha Jr." Inuyasha mumbled. "Unless you want Hojo Jr."

Kagome growled. "SIT! I don't like Hojo!"

Inuyasha went to the ground, but something happened. He was able to balance himself so he didn't hit the ground. "Oh yea, Kiade told me that the 'sit' command will only work when you're human!" he said mockingly.

Kagome smiled, "Is that so?" she asked, then she grabbed one of his ears. "Now there's more than one thing I can do with your ears!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Inuyasha yelped.

Kagome let go, "Never mention Hojo again, got it!" she asked dangerously.

"Feh, whatever. How about Inuyasha Sota Jr.?" he asked.

"How about Tomo?"

"Who's Tomo?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know why?"

"Brian?"

"Okay, but you didn't answer my question." Kagome agreed, insisted.

"Just curious"

Kagome frowned, " Hmmm, okay."

"Got to kill him" Inuyasha mumbled, thinking of when he'll get that monk good.

"You can't and you won't." a little voice came from the shadows. "You thought you killed my sisters and Naraku, when you actually destroyed their counterfeits. Now that your friends are gone, we can kill you and rid of this world forever!" the voice laughed.

**_Ooh, cliffe. I'm going to leave it here. It's already long as it is. Don't get mad, get glad! J/k, Don't you want more chapters? That's what I thought, so be happy._**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Who is the person who claims to be Kagra's and K... wait a minute! Is it the second sister that Naraku talked about in chapter 17? What does she mean by 'their counterfeits'? Naraku is dead...isn't he? Find out by reading the next chapter._**


	21. Kiri

**_I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this story updated. And as a bonus I couldn't find my notebook before hand. But now I have it and the story will continue. And you guys? Don't critisize me about how I do things, such as Kagome using the Tetsaiga. Since it's my story, I'm going to do it how I want it to be because I think it's a lot better the way I have it. Here's the next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character unless I created them._**

_**Chapter 21- Kiri**_

**_-_Replay-**

A little voice came from the shadows. "You thought you killed my sisters and Naraku, when you actually destroyed their counterfeits. Now that your friends are gone, we can kill you!" the voice laughed.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. _I've never seen anyone else at the castle when I was there, and Naraku never told me about a new incarnation._

"My name is Kiri," the voice said simply.

"Come out so we can see you!" Inuyasha demanded.

A little girl, a bit taller than Kanna, came into view with Naraku, Kagra and Kanna behind her. She was wearing cloths like Kanna except they were black with a black flower in her hair.

Naraku put a hand on Kiri's shoulder, "Thanks to Kiri, we can kill you. Kagome, she is the reason why time had stopped for everyone else except you."

"Who the heck is Kiri?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Duh, she's another of Naraku's incarnations! If you'd use your nose, you would have figured that out!" she said as she ripped the laces off of her outfit.

"We can take them" Inuyasha said confidently, drawing his Tetsaiga.

Naraku smiled, "We shall see"

"Ok then, I'm going in the trees. Be careful." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"You too" Inuyasha replied.

She jumped in the trees and her scent disappeared.

Kanna and Kagra went after her. "We don't need to smell her to find her." Kagra said looking around the area. "Kagome! Where are you?" Kagra asked.

Kagome didn't answer, knowing that if she did, they would find her.

"She's playing hard to get, oh well, let her. We'll be on her tail soon." Kagra said, mostly to herself.

Kagome saw them both clearly and was able to move around without them seeing her. She was also keeping an eye on her mate, Naraku and Kiri. Inuyasha was attacking Naraku endlessly.

Naraku smiled as he dodged and attacked Inuyasha. "Your only making delays for yourself. She will die soon. Kiri, help your sisters, but trap Inuyasha so he doesn't interfere." Naraku said.

Kiri put out a hand and Inuyasha wasn't able to move. Her eyes started to flicker red and a bubble type thing engulfed Inuyasha. "He gets to watch his mate die, then die soon after" she laughed. "This is gonna be fun." She said as she went into the trees to find Kagome as well. Naraku stayed with Inuyasha to ensure that he stays in the bubble.

Inuyasha was finally able to move now that the bubble was around him, so he tried to burst the bubble. _'Don't get caught Kagome!'_ he thought after a few minutes.

Kagome saw Kiri enter the trees a few feet away from where she is, so she ran to a different tree. When she did, she saw Inuyasha in the bubble. _'Oh no, Inuyasha! I have to help him, but how and with what?_' she thought for a moment, then she remembered that she still had her dagger. _'This should do the trick!'_ she thought as she gently pulled it out. She moved as close as possible to Inuyasha and still stay out of view.

"Kagome you can't hide forever!" Kiri shouted, unbelievably near to wear she was.

'Oh great. I'll have to jump out of the trees if I don't want to get killed and save Inuyasha!' Kagome almost growled. She saw Kanna and Kagra coming her way too. So she jumped to a higher branch. When the three sisters were underneath where she was, she jumped down on top of them and out of the trees and threw her dagger at the bubble. When the bubble popped, she jumped in the trees, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist while heading there, and made his scent disappear with the spray she uses.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, she indicated him to be quiet.

Suddenly, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Jaken, Rin, and Shippo (who are hiding in the bushes) came into the clearing.

Naraku had a surprised look on his face for a brief moment, but then he went back to normal. "Kiri will enough for you all." Naraku smiled. "Finish it quickly so we can destroy those half-breeds."

Kiri pointed, "Sisters, she's over there." She said pointed to where Kagome and Inuyasha were. Then Kiri went in front of the group and her eyes started to glow. Creating an illusion for each.

To make a long fighting scene short. Everyone was in cuts and bruises when Kagome distracted Kiri by throwing rocks at her. The illusions made everyone think that their friends were the enemies. Example: Sesshoumaru sees Naraku but it's really Kikyo outside from the illusion.

"All of you need to be careful!" Kagome scolded them, when Kiri's illusion faded. "If you get into an illusion pinch your arms and don't look in her eyes!" Kagome's voice echoed.

"She's like Kanna only stronger," Inuyasha said, jumping out of the tree.

"No duh," Sesshoumaru stated. _'Loser'_

"She coming closer toward you now sisters" Kiri pointed.

Kagome smiled, she knew what to do. She'd trick them and head straight for Naraku to kill him. She hoped that it was a full proof plan and that it wouldn't backfire.

**_Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, and I'm especially sorry because I haven't updated in a LONG time. But it'll be made up to you with the last part of the story. This is the second to the last chapter. So instead of finishing the story off with this chapter, I made it short and gave you the update._**

_**Next Chapter Preview- Naraku has Kagome entangled in his tentacles and Kanna's taking her soul inside Naraku's and Kiri's combined barriers. What is the group going to do? What is Inuyasha able to do? What group will end up dead? Naraku and his incarnations or Kagome, her mate, and her friends? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	22. Victory For Who?

_**Hi guys, this is the last chapter of the story. Sorry, it's all I got. Please enjoy it. I am really sorry you all waited for only two chapters, I hope the last one made up for it being so late in updating and maybe this one too. Enjoy.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character except Kiri._**

_**Chapter 22- The Victory For Who?**_

Kagome saw Kagra and Kanna coming. And just before they attacked, she jumped out of the trees straight for Naraku.

Naraku saw her coming and smiled, "Not this time Kagome." He said as a wall of miasma emitted from beneath him.

Kagome landed on the ground and covered her mouth and nose coughing. "Curse you Naraku!" she hissed.

Out of no where, a tentacle stabbed Kagome in the arm, while others wrapped around her body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, seeing Naraku drag her across the ground.

"Dancing Blades!" Kagra shouted, attacking Inuyasha.

"Kanna, come here!" Naraku said smiling.

Kanna came and moved her mirror so Kagome's reflection appeared in it. "Give me your soul." She said in her quiet voice. White smoke began to flow into the mirror, the smoke turned out to be Kagome's soul.

Kiri smiled and made 3 copies of her, then she and Naraku put up a combined barrier with the four of them inside it. (Kagome, Kanna, Kiri (not copies) and Naraku.)

Inuyasha ran up to the barrier, "Kagome! Hang on I'm coming to get you!" he said pounding on the barrier.

Kikyo shot an arrow at the barrier but it didn't break it.

"Dancing Blades!"

Blades came at them, but a blue whip knocked them aside.

Kagra glared at Sesshoumaru, "Fine, have it your way. Serpents Dance!" she yelled while moving her fan in circles creating tornadoes. The tornadoes went all over the place, but Sesshoumaru just stood there.

Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagra and the winds were cut off for a while. The purifying streaks that came from her arrow, though, didn't disappear as soon as it left the place it flew by. Instead, they floated there temporally, then went to Sesshoumaru, circling him. In a heart beat they all went to where his cut off arm was supposed to be and created a new one for him. Sesshoumaru finally has two arms.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, but quickly hid it. Green smoke appeared in his hand, then he did the super speedy thing he does and release his poison in Kagra's direction. One of Kiri's copies teleported Kagra a few feet behind Sesshoumaru. And the fight continued.

Naraku laughed as Kagome's strength weakened with every second that went by. Soon she wasn't struggling in his tentacles anymore.

"Miroku try and help Inuyasha break the barrier!" Kikyo instructed.

Miroku started chanting.

Kagome was going pale fast and hardly able to breathe now.

Inuyasha stepped back a few feet away from the barrier as his Tetsaiga turned red. "Wind Scar!"

Kikyo shot another arrow at the same time.

BOOM! The barrier shattered.

Kikyo and Inuyasha started attacking Naraku, while Miroku is fighting Kiri.

Naraku dodged all the attacks, but still making sure they aren't hitting Kanna as she was still taking Kagome's soul.

"In….u-ya-sha…." Kagome whimpered, what sounded like a puppy.

"Annoying little girl!" Miroku grunted, still fighting Kiri.

"Easy shrimp bait" Kiri laughed. "I know what you want." Her eyes glowed red and an illusion came into Miroku's head. Beautiful women were all around him, wanting to

bare him children. And they were all bare, meaning they had no cloths on.

For a second, Miroku was drooling like crazy. Then out of no where came Sango's angry face and he braced for a slap, but none came. He shook his head, "Stop it, Sango's the only woman for me!" he said. (How romantic) He took the rosary off his hand, "Wind Tunnel!" he said aiming it at Kiri.

Kiri opened her mouth and Miroku's wind was sucked in, then it came right back out at him.

"Impossible!" Miroku said in disbelief. He jumped out of the way and closed off his never-ending void.

Naraku laughed, "I wouldn't do that anyway if I were you. While Kanna takes Kagome's soul, she sent some if it to Kiri to boost her power. So if you suck Kiri in that tunnel, you'll loose Kagome forever." He said with an evil grin.

"So that's why the Shimiosha (sp?) aren't around." Miroku frowned.

"Grr, I'm gonna kill you so fast you won't know what happened!" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome! Fight back! Just like you did when that witch took your soul for Kikyo!" he encouraged her.

"Come on, Kagome, fight it! You're stronger than this!" Kikyo grunted, slashing at the surrounding tentacles.

Kagome weakly tried to loosen the tentacles but gave up quickly. "I….c-can't" she whispered.

"_Yes you can Kagome!"_ a voice said in her head.

"_Who…are you?"_

"_I am Midoriko, the priestess half of yourself."_

"_I…am too…weak to break…free."_ Kagome replied.

"_There is no possible way you're too weak for anything when Midoriko and I are a part of you!"_ a confident voice said to her.

"_And who are you?"_ Kagome asked.

"_Duh, I am the demon in you. You wished to be like Inuyasha, so you got a demon like Inuyasha. I'm stubborn and will never give up! And neither should you! I'm tougher than you're letting me show!" _the voice argued with her.

"_But…"_

"_No buts! Get out of this freakin guys grasp and tear him apart, but before that I think you should get our soul back! You're not part empty anymore now that I am around."_

"_Now, break free Kagome! Believe in yourself and us!" _the two voices said to her.

Kagome closed her eyes, "Let go…of ME!" Kagome shouted. A pink light shown brightly inside of Kagome's body and strong power erupted, causing Naraku to let go before getting completely purified as his tentacles that was wrapped around her disappeared.

Kagome landed on the ground with a heavy thud, since Naraku had her in the air.

"_Good job." _The voices said to her, but they never came back to her again.

"Alright! Good job Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

Kiri made 12 copies of herself and her power increased with each copy, so 12 fold. "Die!" she sent a large wave of power, along with Kagome's stolen power, at Miroku.

Miroku put his staff in front of him to hold it off, but it wouldn't last long. "I can't hold on much longer you guys!" he grunted.

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango called throwing it at Kiri, running beside Miroku. "Sorry, some demons held me back for a while." She explained, she saw a very pale Kagome on the ground. "What happened?"

"Kanna took her most of her soul." Inuyasha grumbled as he helped walk Kagome a few feet away from the battle.

"Kilala! Protect Kagome when Inuyasha isn't there!" Sango said to her demon cat.

Kagome was panting heavily, so Inuyasha sat her down to rest.

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango called.

But the copies just sent it back to her.

Miroku's arm started to shake from the 12 Kiri copies power. "I don't think it's going to work Sango! We need another way to make her stop."

Kikyo ran beside Miroku for aid, searching for the real Kiri. When she couldn't find her, she got an idea. "I will combine my power with your, it should lighten her power on you. Okay?"

"Alright, I'm ready" he grunted. Then he felt new, stronger power wrapping around his hands and Kiri's power seemed like an annoying bug.

Kiri just shrugged and 4 of her copies over to the others. "Time for some real fun" they said. All the Kiri's eyes started to glow and they began to chant.

Kagome growled and stoop up, even though it hurt her to do so. She put up her two index fingers and focused her energy for a barrier against Kiri.

The barrier went in front of her and those nearest to her, which were Sango and Inuyasha. "This should keep her power out. But the others aren't able to come over."

"I'll take care of that!" Inuyasha said drawing Tetsaiga.

"Just don't look in her eyes and try not to listen to her words or else you'll be forced to look in her eyes." Kagome warned.

"Ok" was all that Inuyasha said before he went out to help.

Sesshoumaru, who was still fighting Kagra, was able to catch Kagome's warning. "I've had enough games Kagra."

"That's funny, I thought you were just weak." Kagra shot back rudely.

Sesshoumaru stretched his index fingers, while with the other hand behind his back, the poison gas formed up and bubbled in his hand.

Kagra smirked, "That silly whip again? Ha, you're more boring than I thought."

Sesshoumaru just blankly stared at her as his nails shown blue, seconds later his whip flexed out at Kagra.

Kagra jumped out of the way and landed behind him, only to be met with his poisonous claws in her stomach. Kagra gasped as he pulled out his hand. Kagra went to the ground as death slowly came upon her.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha called and his attack went to Naraku.

Naraku put up his barrier and laughed.

Miroku was finally able to let go of his staff with one hand and release his wind tunnel to suck up the copies. Kikyo shot one of her arrows at Naraku and Sango assisted her by throwing her Boomerang at Naraku as well.

Naraku simply dodged Sango's weapon when Kikyo's arrow destroyed his barrier.

Kagra now lay dead.

"One down, three to go" Inuyasha smirked.

"Sister!" Kiri yelled as she got very angry. Something seemed to flow into her from Kagra and increased her power 15 times more than it already was. "I will revenge her! DIE!"

Naraku grinned his evil grin, "The angrier she get, the more powerful she'll become. She'll also gain the fallen dead power. Since she also has some of Kagome's soul, you won't want to kill Kiri or you'll kill Kagome, even though Kiri has Kagome's priestess power, as well." Naraku laughed.

Kiri went to Kagome and her still effective barrier and giggled, "Time to play." Her eyes glowed red as Kiri's power started to eat at Kagome's barrier. "Serpent's Dance!" Kiri waved her hand and tornadoes came at Kagome everywhere.

When the attacks stopped, Kagome was panting a lot faster and worse than before. "I can barely hold her off…"

"Kanna help Kiri." Naraku said admiring Kiri's work.

Kagome grunted as Kanna came and joined Kiri.

Inuyasha growled, "Wind Scar!" he called as his attack went to the girls. But they jumped out of the way and it hit Kagome's already weak barrier and shattered it. "Man, Kagome!" he ran to her side.

It was like everything was in slow motion. He was running, she was falling.

Kagome had fallen into Inuyasha's arms just before she hit the ground. She was very weak now, too weak to almost talk. (I mean come on, wouldn't you be weak if most of your soul was taken from you and attacked? So don't you think she'll be a lot weaker than she is normally?)

_**Du du dun… Oops that's it for this chapter. I decided to make ONE more chapter for making you guys wait for so long for the ending chapters. So please don't be angry that I cut this one short. I didn't even know that I would make another chapter until now. **_

_**I have very good news I know you'll like. So be sure to read the very top before reading the chapter in order to find out what it is. Thanks for reading this chapter, hoped you liked it. Let me know weather you liked it or not, if not let me know what you didn't like.**_

**_Next Chapter Preview- How in the world can Inuyasha get Kagome's soul back? How can anyone kill Kiri when she has Kagome's soul in her? Will it be extremely hard to accomplish or as easy as breaking a mirror? _**

_**More people hiding in the trees? Who is it this time? Find out in the real last and final chapter.**_


	23. The End

**_Hey guys, I bet you want to know what the good news is. Well the good news is….(Drum roll please) there will be a sequel to this story. It'll be called Haunted Memories, I will send it when all the reviews have been finished with this one. And Aneia I would like to get some reviews from you too. Here's the final chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu gang, the only character I own is Kiri.**

_**Chapter 23- The End**_

_**-No Replay This Time-**_

Inuyasha gently shook Kagome's weak form. "Kagome! Talk to me!" he said desperately, almost on the verge of tears. _'I'm not going to cry now! Kagome needs my strength right now! I will save her, if it's the last thing I do!'_ he growled.

"Awe, the poor puppy is crying." Naraku laughed.

"Thanks for breaking the barrier for me, Inuyasha!" Kiri thanked him in mockery.

**_(A.N. Now, you all know from reading this story that there is NO cuss words or foral language, right? Well, in this situation, it's going to be different. BUT I won't write the word, I'll have my boyfriend do it, because I'm not that type of person. The word is h-e- double hockey sticks. Back to the story)_**

Inuyasha sent her death glares, "Go to hell!" he growled.

Sesshoumaru watched as his half-brother tried to bring Kagome back into consciousness and fight off Naraku, Kiri and Kanna.

"Maybe we will meet you there in a few thousand years. I'll just end your misery now." Naraku said, taking a few steps towards the half-demons. Sharpening his tentacles on the trees.

Sesshoumaru took one glance at Naraku, then at his brother. He growled sub-consciously, as he stepped in the front of Inuyasha and his wife protectively.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru in shock. _'What the heck is he doing? He's never stepped in the way of anything unless Jaken or that girl, are in trouble, or unless there's something he wants.'_ "What are you doing!" he demanded.

"Keeping you from transforming and buying you time." Sesshoumaru said briefly. "Take her to safety when I tell you."

Still shocked, he nodded in agreement.

"What's this? Protecting your half-brother? I thought you hated him, certainly something I wasn't expecting that's for sure." Naraku said with mockery in his voice.

"No one is going to be killed by you or your incarnations!" Sesshoumaru said blankly, controlling his emotions now.

"Oh well, I was going to absorb you into my body anyway. Thanks for saving me the trouble." Naraku shrugged.

"Don't flatter yourself, Naraku" Sesshoumaru said drawing his sword. He swung it in Naraku's direction, and it's power cut up Naraku badly, but he just reformed.

Suddenly, then out of no where, Kiri came and knocked the sword out of Sesshoumaru's hand. It landed by where the children where at.

Sesshoumaru saw them move out of the way so the sword's power doesn't destroy them. Sesshoumaru turned back to Naraku.

"What? Can't fight without your sword?" Naraku said smugly.

"No, Naraku. It's you who can't fight." Sesshoumaru said. His eyes widened, then they turned to the shade of red, outlining his eyes green as his pupils began to get bigger. "Go!" he said to Inuyasha, his voice was deeper than it normally was. Then his mouth stretched to a great length showing many sharp teeth like his father. Then a big gust of green wind surrounded Sesshoumaru, making it hard to see what was happening inside the wind.

"Right!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way, with Kagome in his arms securely, as something came stretching his way. He went to the trees. "Now you're in for it, Naraku" he said with a dangerous voice as he disappeared in the safety of the trees.

For once, Naraku was truly scared. He has never seen Sesshoumaru's true form, until now that is. He didn't even know how big the demon was growing and didn't know if he'll be even able to absorb the great demon. But he would try, that was for certain. He thought with an evil grin on his face.

Then wind finally cleared and in the place of the human form of a full demon, stood a great dog demon, which resembled his father. The demon seemed to laugh at Naraku's discouraged face, but at the same time have a hint of growl in it.

Sango looked up at the dog demon, "Is that really Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

Kikyo stood at her side, "Yes, it's his true form. If he needs help, I will take on my true full demon form as well even though I was normally a dead human. I will look some what like Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said calmly.

"Whoa" was all Sango could manage to say.

Kiri then came and attacked Sango, Miroku and Kikyo. To even the odds a little bit, she made three copies of herself to fight them. Mixing up with them, so Kagome's friends couldn't tell which one was her. They all shot an attackas she went into the trees to do what Naraku told her to do.

"Which one went in the trees? The real or fake?" Miroku asked and unanswerable question.

Inuyasha was still trying to wake up Kagome. "Wake up! You have to stay with me!" he whispered the last part in her ear. He closed his eyes, sadly, but not giving up. He felt something grip on his hori. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome, he smiled with relief as he saw Kagome open her eyes to look at him.

"Never… I..will…never…leave you…Inu-y-yasha" she said with a gasp for air. "I…can h-hardly…b-b-breath." She said, her voice hardly audible.

Inuyasha held her close to him, and he comforted her. "I'll find a way to get your soul back, I promise." He said to her comfortingly.

"Inu-yasha… you…need to…" she gasps for more air. "C-can… you…" she started to say, but tried to breath more air.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, patiently.

Kagome grunted as she tried to talk. "B-break Kanna's… mirror." She forced out.

"Of coarse! Break the mirror and you'll get your soul back right?" he asked hopefully, the fact just dawning on him.

Kagome gave a slight nod before resting her head on his arm.

"Oh Inuyasha… I see you." Kiri said behind him.

Startled, Inuyasha jumped out of the way and turned to see Kiri.

"Careful, she might go to the next world if you keep that up," Kiri warned with an evil smile on her face.

Inuyasha growled, but held Kagome even closer to him. (If possible)

"Don't… worry, Inu-yasha… I won't… leave you… here… I promise." Kagome assured with a slight smile on her pale face.

'_Kagome' _he whispered in his head. 

"Inuyasha" Kiri said, gaining his attention again.

Inuyasha looked at her and instantly, he was somewhere else. He was in a field of flowers, lots of them. He saw a non-pale, perfectly healthy, Kagome picking some flowers with Shippo. "What the, where am I?"

Kagome giggled, "You're silly. Where do you think we are? In the field picking flowers. It was your idea to bring me here and I invited Shippo." She said happily, looking at him with the smile he fell in love with.

"Hey, what are you carrying Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha looked in his arms and saw nothing. But he felt weight on them. "I was just fighting Kiri! How did I get here?" he asked himself.

Kagome looked at him blankly. "Who's Kiri?"

"Naraku's incarnation, who else?" Inuyasha said to her.

"Naraku?" Kagome and Shippo looked at each other with a puzzled look.

"Are you feeling alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him worriedly.

"Of coarse I am! Why ask me a stupid question like that!" he said confused.

"Um, Inuyasha. There's no such thing as someone named Naraku or Kiri. What do they look like?" Kagome asked.

'_No such thing?'_ he thought. "I… I don't remember" he said, forgetting their faces.Soon, hefound himself forgetting what they were talking about.

In the normal world, Kiri giggled as she saw Inuyasha easily get trapped in her illusion for him. "Soon, he won't even know that he has the real Kagome in his arms and drop her away from his protective grasp. He's too happy to even want out." Kiri said, knowing that Inuyasha is too caught up in his illusion to hear her.

Kagome opened her eyes when Inuyasha's hold around her loosened. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were a blank amber color. She looked at Kiri, and she had red eyes. _'An illusion!'_ She weakly reached up, behind his neck and pinched him.

Just as sudden as it came, the field, Kagome, everything left. He was back in the forest and he remembered everything he hadforgotten, including Kagome in his arms. He realized that he was losing his hold around Kagome so he tightened it.

Kiri looked at him surprised, "How did you get out of my illusion? You were happy in it, so it should have been effective." She reasoned.

Inuyasha smirked, "Let's just say, I have a reliable source." Inuyasha said to her. Then he looked around for Kanna.

"What are you looking for? I am your opponent! As for you," Kiri said looking at Kagome. "You'll regret helping him."

Inuyasha glared at her, a glare that will send anyone to death if looks could kill. "Don't you ever threaten Kagome!" he said in a deathly tone.

"Shut up, Half- breed!" Kiri said waving a hand. Wind came from that motion. Practically taking him off balance. "Dance of Blades!" and the pedals on her flower in her hair, went flying towards him, sharp as ever, only to have new ones grow in their places.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way and back to the battle, looking for Kanna. Then, he spotted her fighting Kikyo. He went beside her, "Kikyo, I need you to protect Kagome. I'll take care of the garbage." He said setting Kagome down, gently, as not to wake her because she was sleeping.

"Okay, be careful," said Kikyo as she went in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha drew his sword. "Alright Kanna, I have a score to settle with you!"

Kanna just stared at him, as if she was reading his soul and mind. "You can't break my mirror. It is unbreakable," she told him.

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha yelled. "Wind Scar!" he called his most famous attack.

His attack went toward her, but she raiser her mirror a little and she reflected the attack back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled, "That won't work on me anymore! Backslash Wave!" he called. He knew that Kanna wasn't expecting him to make that move on his own attack.

Kanna raised her mirror and tried to repel it but since her mirror was the one to send it to him, it was the mirror that broke. It was a big blast, so it also destroyed Kanna as well. It created a big cloud of dirt.

A blue orb was all that was there when the dirt cleared.

"No! How dare you!" Kiri shouted. She ran to catch the orb to put it her own body and take away Kagome's chance to survive, before it flew to Kagome. Before she was even close to it, the part of Kagome's soul that was in her, flew out of her body into the orb. The orb, then, flew straight towards, Kagome and her life, going in its proper place inside Kagome.

Kagome took a large gasp of air as the light faded into her body. The color came back to her face and skin. The radiant of her beauty back to normal. She opened her eyes and smiled as Inuyasha went over to her. "Thank you" she whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled her up on her feet, now that she's back to normal and can fight again. "Sesshoumaru!" he signaled his brother.

The great dog demon just turned to look at him and nodded.

Naraku attempt another of the many attacks on Sesshoumaru, but it only itched him instead.

A blue light engulfed the demon, and it rolled into a ball. Again, no one could see what was happening inside. Then, faster than ever, the ball went towards Naraku and cut off many tentacles. Then, the orb went to the ground and in it's place was Sesshoumaru, back to his normal self, with his sword back in his hand.

Kiri got angry from the death of her sister. So, to show it, she multiplied herself 20 times.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows then readied it. "Uh-oh, that's not good." She said regarding Kiri.

"Naraku wasn't joking when he said she'll get more powerful when she's mad." Kikyo said also rearming her bow.

Sango lifted her weapon, she had been protecting the children from Naraku's demons, with Miroku. "Before we will kill Naraku, we need to get Kohaku." She reminded them.

Naraku suddenly burst out with laughter. "You silly girl. I killed that boy long ago! How else would Kagome have the entire jewel? Not a piece missing?" Naraku asked.

"No…" Sango, got really angry. She'll show Naraku no mercy what so ever, not now not ever.

"What makes you think you can play with peoples heart like that!" Inuyasha demanded. He knew what it was like to loose someone. He lost his mother.

Kagome shot an arrow at Kiri, "Pay back time, witch!" she said grimly.

Sesshoumaru used his whip.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kiri called and all the attacks were blocked all except the arrow. The arrow was still flying towards her. Kiri widened her eyes, and a white beam shot out of them, dissolving the arrow.

"No way!" Kagome said in disbelief.

Kikyo shot her arrow at Naraku as Miroku threw some sutras since the wasps came out.

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango called throwing her weapon.

Naraku put up a barrier, "Nice try."

"Yes it was actually, Sango took out your wasps." Miroku pointed out.

Naraku frowned.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku removed the beads from his hand.

Five of Kiri's multiples moved in the way. Naraku was able to get out of the void's path.

"Kiri, finish the job Kanna couldn't do!" Naraku commanded.

Inuyasha charged at him, "She's not finishing anything!"

Kikyo and Miroku used the same attacks as before.

Kiri's multiples blocked the attacks while four others go behind Kagome unseen. One of them wrapped her arm around Kagome's neck, choking her. "Time to die!" the copy said to her, not even trying to make it so only Kagome can hear it. Wanting Inuyasha to see Kagome die, then die soon after.

Kagome struggled, she put her chin to her neck to prevent some of the choking, but still being choked non the less. She shifted herself so her weight was on her toes, then she dug her heel in Kiri's foot.

The copy yelped in pain, "Ow!" she let go of Kagome.

When the copy let go, Kagome elbowed her in the face, hard. "Keep (hit)your (hit) hands (hit)off (hit)of (hit)me! (slam)" she yelled, as she sliced the copy in two.

Kikyo saw Kagome fighting the other three copies as they were gaining up on her, Kikyo knew that Kagome couldn't fight all three at the same time. Even if she's as stubborn as Inuyasha. She shot an arrow at one and ran to help Kagome. Soon, all four were gone.

"Kikyo protect Kagome, Kagome protect Kikyo" Inuyasha instructed.

"Don't tell Kikyo what to do!" Sesshoumaru told him in his icy tone.

"Argue later" Inuyasha grunted, slicing at Naraku.

"Inuyasha, you have to find the real Kiri in order to beat her!" Kagome informed.

"Can't you just tell me which one is which?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"No! I can see jewel shards and stuff like that! She's nothing spiritual, so no we can't tell which one is which." Kagome argued.

"Got it!" Inuyasha replied. He dug his claws into his palm, drawing blood. "Claws of Blood!" he shouted throwing them at the copies, destroying most of them. Leaving only two behind. One real, one fake.

Naraku sent out his tentacles at them.

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango said, cutting off the tentacles. But Naraku just sent more.

"Kikyo, we need to attack Kiri first with our arrows. Then we go to the trees and shoot some arrows to distract Naraku so we can go in for a frontal attack, then the perification." Kagome whispered.

"Good plan, let's go." Kikyo replied

Kagome and Kikyo readied their bows and went in different directions. There was two Kiri's left, one had to be the real one.

The Kiri's looked at them, "What are you trying to do? Trap me?"

The girls didn't say anything, they just closed their eyes.

Kiri growled, "I'm not going to be humiliated by the likes of you!" Kiri yelled and she and her copy went for Kagome first since Naraku wanted her to finish Kanna's job.

Kagome opened her eyes and she and Kikyo fired their arrows at the real Kiri. When Kiri disappeared from purification, the copy was no more. "Three down, one to go." Kagome said.

Everyone was fighting Naraku now. So it was easy for Kikyo and Kagome to hide in the trees. Kagome hid their scent and they went their separate ways.

"Die!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You first half-breed!" Naraku replied coldly. He looked around, looking for something but couldn't find it.

Inuyasha noticed this and remembered Kikyo and Kagome, he turned to look for them to see if they are ok, but he couldn't see them anywhere.

Suddenly, an arrow came out of no where. Then an arrow from a different direction. Heading for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. If they were sacred arrows, it didn't show.

"Duck out of the way!" Inuyasha said dodging the arrow meant for him. Sesshoumaru sliced the one for him in fourths. He didn't even feel pain. Meaning the arrow wasn't a sacred one, other wise his hand would have a burn mark or he would be purified. So he knew that he wasn't in harms way.

"Whoa, where did those arrows come from?" Miroku asked.

Then, four different arrows came from four different directions.

"What the…?" Inuyasha moved out of the way again as another arrow came at him, so did Sesshoumaru.

"Who is shooting those arrows!" he demanded, he knew the scents, but didn't trust his nose for this one.

When the two arrows went for the brothers, two sacred arrows headed for Naraku, for purification.

But the non-sacred arrows flew out to knock them off coarse but it didn't work since they were regular and the other two weren't. The sacred arrows hit parts of Naraku's body, purifying that area.

"Wait a minute, how is it that there's four arrows two of them different from the other and only two scents. And two of them trying to kill us." Inuyasha said confused.

"Are you really that dull? The sacred arrows belong to Kikyo and Kagome. The other two it seems are trying to help Naraku, even if they have Kikyo's and Kagome's scent, they aren't really them. The real Kagome and Kikyo probably have their scent hidden, or maybe it's the other way around." Sesshoumaru said, now confusing himself.

**With Kagome:**

'_What? How can they smell us when we hid our scent?'_ she thought, now confused herself. She sniffed the air and found that there are two scents, her scent and Kikyo's. She went near the one that seem to be hers. The demon looked exactly like her! She saw the real Kikyo look at the fake. _'Oh no! Naraku is going to use these two to trick Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!'_

The fake took something from her side. Kagome saw that it was a dagger. The copy was about to jump out at Inuyasha, but Kagome went out first. "Inuyasha! Look out!" she yelled heading towards him. She saw the copy head out now, going to try and knock Kagome out of the way. Kagome landed on the ground and pulled Inuyasha's feet out from under him and he fell to the ground. The knife barely misses him.

**Inu's POV:**

He heard a rustle in the trees so he looked to his side and saw Kagome jump out with a worried expression on her face.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" she said worry clearly in her voice.

He saw another Kagome jump and he got confused. The first one to come out landed on the ground and pulled his feet out from under him, that's when he noticed the dagger in the seconds hand. So he didn't say a rude remark to Kagome, because he knew she saved him.

**Normal POV:**

After pulling out his feet, Kagome got off the ground and grabbed the other Kagome's hair. She kicked the dagger out of her grasp. "You are going to regret that big time, you fake!"

"Oh? Am I now?" The other said. She elbowed Kagome in the stomach where it hurts most.

"Auuu!" Kagome's air forced out of her. She let go of the other's hair, to try and breath better. But instead of being fine, the girl punched her into the air. "Oof!" she said as she got hit.

Miroku saw as the girl that had her hair pulled punched the other in the air. She was up to ten feet up before she came back down. "Inuyasha! I don't know which one is which, but that might be the real Kagome! Help her!"

Inuyasha was about to jump in the air to catch Kagome, but the other pushed him back and jumped in the instead.

The fake Kagome was beside Kagome in a second. She grabbed Kagome's shoulders and slammed her into the ground. "I don't think I'm going to regret anything, since you are so weak." She said as a cloud surrounded them and she stood up over Kagome.

When it cleared, it was obvious that Kagome was in a deep hole, made by the pressure from the other.

"I can't tell which one is which! They both look the same!" Miroku said.

"Yea, but they don't act alike." Inuyasha pointed out. He knew which one was his Kagome, and he was angry that the other had beat Kagome down into the ground.

They heard fighting in the trees, and one of them had been pushed out of the trees. The other came out after it.

"Two Kikyo's and two Kagome's? Now that is just weird!" Miroku said.

Sango saw Naraku trying to get away, but she stopped him and started the battle again.

Kagome tried to move and sit up.

"Oh? Not dead I see, oh well. I can fix that!" the fake told her, she lifted Kagome out of the hole. She smiled as she put Kagome on her feet. Then just as soon as Kagome got her balance, she started a number of punches and kicks at Kagome. With the last blow, Kagome was kicked very hard 20 feet away from where she was already.

Kagome hit the ground and rolled to a stop on her stomach. She felt a moist in her mouth, she put her arms under her and lifted herself and spit out the blood. Then she got back on her feet.

Inuyasha smelt something he hated to smell, after seeing a little bit of the Kikyo fight, he turned his attention back to Kagome, only to see her getting punch and kicked and with the last blow the other had kicked Kagome hard. Kagome was sent flying 20 feet across through the air.

She landed and rolled to a stop on her stomach. He saw her go up on her arms and smelt her blood. He growled and he looked back to the other Kagome. She was on her way to Kagome. Inuyasha charged at her, "Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled knocking the fake to the ground.

The fake just got back up and looked at him, then without a second thought. She pulled towards her and kissed him.

He instantly tried to push her away. But she seemed to be more than a demon. She had more than normal strengthand she had a high pitched laugh. _'She's a witch! She cast a spell to look like Kagome and gain more strength!'_

Kagome felt her mark go on fire and after that she couldn't control her body. Her eyes went red as she turned to see the fake kissing _her_ mate. (Ooo, the fake was going to regret it big time now. The fake didn't even know that Kagome had been marked yet, I guess she will now huh?)

Faster than normal, Kagome charged at the fake with new found strength. She pulled the girl away with great force. The girl ended up 50 feet away. Kagome growled a deadly growl.

Inuyasha felt the girls force being taken away, he was happy about that. The girl had forcefully been pulled away, by Kagome. He knew what happened, Kagome's mark had brought out the demon in her and now she's going to fight for who gets to be his. He heardher deadly growl towards the other girl.

The girl got up, surprise that Kagome had gotten so much stronger within a few seconds. She looked up to see Kagome in front of Inuyasha as if he was hers and hers alone. Her eyes looked like fire was burning in them. "Who do you think you are to just barge in and throw me like a flea you, (ok I'm going to be brave and write it, just this once) bitch!" she demanded.

Kagome growled some more, "He's mine! Mine alone!" she said to her.

"No he isn't! Just because you travel wit him doesn't make him yours!" she argued.

"Yes it does! He's my MATE!" Kagome barked at her.

That shocked her, Naraku never told her that he had mated anyone, let alone the one she took the shape of. "Hmph, figures. Alright then, I know what you want then if that's the case…" she started but got interrupted by the flaming Kagome.

"Your death!" Kagome yelled and she charged at her claws ready for slicing.

"I was thinking maybe if I fight for him and win he'll be mine. The one who doesn't die…" again interrupted by Kagome.

"NO!" Kagome said and she cut the fake with out another thought, in half, then straight down the middle. The demon inside was finally calmed by the death of the fake, the one who tried to steal her love, her mate! Her eyes returned to normal and Kagome looked around.

She knew something happened and because of it, her demon side wanted to kill. She didn't remember what happened, all she could remember was the word 'kill' in her mind. She looked at her hands and saw blood, then she looked down and saw the fake in pieces. She had killed her! But then again, it didn't really bug her because she was with Naraku, therefore has to be killed.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's wild hair go back to normal and the tense aura around her go away. He knew she was back to normal because he saw her look at her hands. He thought she would freak out with her first kill with her own claws, but she didn't. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned around and saw him.

She smiled at the sight of Inuyasha. She saw Kikyo fighting Naraku, now. She had apparently won the fight a long time ago. (She was winning from the beginning so it didn't take her long, just imagine what happened because, this is after all, in Kagome's and Inuyasha's point of view mostly.) She ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

Inuyasha hugged her back, he was happy that she was back to normal. She went to get her weapons and Inuyasha went to the fight, Kagome right behind him.

Kagome jumped in the air, her hands free of anything, she balled her claws into a fist. "Fist of Fire!" she called and she hit Naraku square in the face with a burning fist. She was back with group now, so she took the weapons she slung over her shoulder and readied them as did Kikyo.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and at the same time Sesshoumaru sent his swords most powerful attack at Naraku.

Kagome and Kikyo shot their arrows five seconds afterwards, because they would pass the first attack easily.

Naraku had no where to go, and in an instant he was cut in pieces, then purified by the sacred arrows. Naraku was no more, for good.

Everyone said good-byes after a little while, and Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Rin, and Jaken went on their way.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went to the place where Miroku's grandfather had a house waiting for them.

As for Inuyasha and Kagome, they went to find a good home fit for two half demons and maybe a few pups. Forgetting everything about Naraku and his incarntations, well almost everyone forgets. But one person, is still taunted by him and as some might say, Naraku still lives in this persons memories, taunting this persons Poisoned Memories. Who has the Poisoned Memories? Well that's a whole different story.

More of the story will be in Haunted Memories a year later.

**The End **

_**Alright, wasn't that a good ending? And a good title for the chapter? I thought it was. I hoped you all loved or at least liked this story. Show it to your friends that you think might like it, I don't care anymore if you tell them what it's about now that it's finished. Well, I'll see you all in the next story then. All I have to do first is make up the summery, even though I'm still bad at it, and write up the second chapter since the first is already done. See ya, bye.**_

_**Story created by: smfan**_

_**a.k.a. Stephanie Colby**_

_**Finished Date: 07/19/ 06**_


End file.
